Savin' Me
by xalsoangels
Summary: Set between Secret and Goin' Down the Road 1n2. Craig and Manny havent talked a lot this year. And with Ashley gone to London and no ones there. Craig turns to somebody who he never thought would forgive him. SUMMARY SUCKS! Sorry!
1. Here we go

**I deciced to take a break and think of ideas for my main fic **_**After all these years, A Cranny**____**story. **_** and write this short** **Cranny story that takes place in season 4. They didnt have much interaction in season 4. So I wanted to add some. Haha **

**This is MY verison of what happend during these episodes. So I made a few changes. **

**PLOT: Craig is back with Ashley and is already into the Bi-Polar issue. Manny had just broken up with Spinner and is doing the play Dracula.**

**Its sorta episodes ****Secret**** through ****Goin' Down The Road pt 1n2**

**Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

**"**Ash this is unbelievable!" Craig said slamming the door behind him

"No Craig your unbelievable! You have Bi-Polar. And you need to except that. Please try to go to group therpy.' Ashley responed

"No! I hate it! And I do except that im Bi-Polar. Im okay with it."

"Then why wont you go to therpy?"

"Maybe because I dont want to! I dont want to be known as the crazy guy. I want to be known as Craig. Just Craig. Not crazy Craig!"

"I really think you should go......."

"Im not going to Ash, okay? Deal will it"

"Fine." Ashley said walking over to th door and slamming it shut behind her.

Craig sighed. _"Everything she talks about anymore is this stuiped Bi-Polar thing! Im different now. I know. But I want to be her boyfriend. Not her patient." _Craig thought to himself. _"I mean come on! Why can't I be just her boyfriend. You know, talk about music and stuff like that. Not just Bi-Polar. Its all Bi-Polar, Bi-Polar, Bi-Polar with her!"_

Craig sighed and walked up stairs. He flung himself onto his bed and pulled out a box of pictures and random stuff from last year.

He pulled out a picture of him and the band. Him and Ash, and him and......Manny. It was hard to think about her. They hardely spoken since.... since it happend. He knew he couldnt face her. I mean I told her she was the biggest mistake I made since coming here. Man I was stuiped.

* * *

Craig walked up the steps to Degrassi. He was really mad about what happend with Ashley last night. He didnt want to talk to her. He had no idea how he might respond to anything she said at this point.

Craig slowly put in his combination and opened his locker. He heard Paige and Hazel laugh about random stuff as they ran to first period. Everyone scrambled to go to class

_"Crap." _Craig thought to himself. He didnt realize he was that late. Everyone was in class by now. And he still had to walk all the way across the school to get to his.

He started walking through the halls and he felt his body collide with someone else.

"Ow." He said hitting the ground.

"Im so sorry." A familair voice said.

"Manny?"

"Oh now its even more embarressing! Im so sorry Craig." Manny said picking up the things she dropped.

"Its.. its okay. You late too?"

"Um no. Im just grabbing a few things from the supply closet and heading back for the gym. For the school play."

"Oh."

Manny nodded. "Well I'll see ya later." She said awkwardly walking past him.

"Yeah see ya." Craig turned to wave but she was already gone.

_"Great. I screwed things up with her. And probably Ashley too. Im the king of screwing up."_

* * *

**Jump to ****Goin' down the road prt 1n2 **

"So your going to England? No changing your mind huh?" Craig asked putting his arm around Ashley

"You know I've always wanted to go there."

"I know I know. But now?"

"Craig I just need to get away. I'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah yeah I know."

"Oh great. I gotta go home. My dads drilling me on getting started packing. See you later. Love ya." Ashley said sitting up and giving Craig a kiss

"Love you too."

Ashley nodded and left.

Craig flopped his head down on the couch and strummed his guiter.

_"Seriously? What was I gonna do all summer? Ashley's probably going to go and find another guy and go and fall in love and..... no no no im just being parnoid. But....." _Craig trailed off in thoughts.

* * *

"Seriously! I can go to England!" Craig exclaimed.

"Yes, but on one condition. You have to behave. And call once you get there. And check in."

"Yes yes I will. Thanks so much Joey. You have no idea what this means to me."

Joey chuckled. "Yeah yeah, you better get packing. You leave the day after tomarrow."

"Okay I will. I just gotta go tell Ash!" Craig said running out the door.

"Dont be too late!" Joey called after him.

* * *

"Hey Ashley!"

"Craig you came. I thought goodbyes were going to be hard. But I over thought it."

"Well we wont have to say goodbye after all." Craig said happily

"What do you mean? Im leaving."

"Look. Im going to England too." Craig said pulling out his tickets

Ashley looked surprised

"Craig you cant come with me to England" She finially said

"Why not?" Craig was confused

"Because.... because."

"Because why!"

"Because I need a break okay!"

"A break? From me! Oh great crazy Craig strikes again!"

"Craig, Craig! its not because of that."

"Then what is it about Ashley?"

"Okay it sorta is."

"I knew it."

"Its just..... im having a hard time with it."

"Your the one have the hard time with it? I have it! You dont!"

"Craig calm down. Its just I have think about what I say all the time and....."

"So you dont want to be with me anymore?! Is that it?!"

"No Craig calm down."

"No Ashley im perfectly calm. Fine, go to England. And find a new guy. I dont care. Its over." Craig said taking off down the street

"Craig!" Ashley called, but it was to late. He was gone.

* * *

**Heres chapters 1. Chapter 2 will be up within a hour or so. Thanks!**


	2. Im always here

**Heres chapter 2. Haha **

* * *

"And cut! That was great Manny." Kevin Smith shouted

Manny smiled as she walked off set. "Thanks"

"Now get going! A fine young girl like you needs to get out and do stuff. Your done for the day Mrs. Santos."

"Oakoey dokey." Manny said walking out of the room.

Manny walked out of the back doors of Degrassi. It was the quickest way. Manny heard a noise and jumped

"Craig?"

"Oh sorry Manny. I didnt mean to scare you." Craig said turning around

"Its fine. What are you doing here?"

'I...... dont know."

"Arent you supposed to be in London with Ashley?"

Craigs lip trembled. And Manny caught it

"Craig are you okay?" She said walking over to him.

"Manny, things arent okay right now. I've got a lot of problems. And I dont want you to get involved in a hopeless wreck." Craig said sitting down on the steps

"Craig, please tell me whats going on" Manny said sitting next to him

"You better be prepared." Craig warned

"I am." Manny said

"Well im.. uh sorta Bi-Polar."

Manny just looked at him with warm eyes.

"And uh, I hate it. Everyone who knows is always looking at me with carefull eyes. Joey, Caitlin, Ashley. All Ashley talked about anymore was this. She asked me about me pills every single day. As if I didnt already know I needed to take them." Craig explained

"Im sure she was just worried." Manny said

"I know I know she was. But still. It was like I was her patient not her boyfriend."

"Wait was?"

"Yeah we broke up before she left. She said she needed space. And I couldnt take it anymore."

Manny nodded

"I abseloutly hate it. People think of me different. Like im crazy." Craig said back on thought

"Your not crazy Craig. Its an illness. Its tamable. It doesnt change who you are."

"Yes it does."

"No Craig no it doesnt. It just adds more to you. I know your still all about music and still the same sweet caring guy everone loves."

Craig looked up at Manny, tears in his eyes.

"Really?"

Manny gave Craig a sweet smile and wrapped her arm around his shoulder

"Yes Craig. Your no different then when I first met you. Sure a few more add on's. But still the same great guy."

Craig smiled at Manny. And leaned his head agaisnt hers. They just sat there for a while. Craig let the tears fall. It felt good to let it out. To vent. But he was very surprised to who he was venting to. Manny Santos. He thought he screwed up with her for good.

"Manny?" Craig said into Mannys hair.

"Yes?"

"Im sorry for calling you a mistake. You werent.. I had no idea what I was thinking...."

"Its okay Craig." Manny cut him off

"No no its not. You werent a mistake. Everyone thinks I was only with you because Ashley wouldnt give in to me. It wasnt like that though. I did have feelings for you. I did love you." Craig said

"I do love you." Craig quickly added whispering. He hoped Manny hadnt heard that.

"I love you too." Manny said quietly, but quickly regretted it. She would be taking advantage. But he was the one to say it first right?

Craig looked up and put his hand on her cheek. He debated on whether or not he should do this. But hey what the heck? He didnt know what to do anymore. Its worth a shot.

He gently leaned up and pressed his lips agaisnt hers. He could tell that she was kissing him back. But he got the wrong idea when she put her hand on his chest.

"Craig." Manny said putting her hand over her mouth.

Craig had to remind himself to calm down and not flip out. He did forget to take his pills this morning. Did he forget? Or did he just choose not to take them? He really didnt care anymore.

"Im sorry." Craig said looking down at his feet.

"Its alright. I uh better get going."

"Okay." Craig said sadly. He didnt want Manny to go.

"See you later." Manny turned to leave

"Manny?" Craig called

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For being here. For listening."

"Im always here Craig. Whenever you need me." Manny smiled and walked out of sight

Craig sighed _"She was here for me. Whenever I need her. I think im always going to need her. She was the one who truely understand what I was going through. She listened, didnt judge. Thats the thing about Manny. She listened to you, without judging."_

* * *

Craig walked along the sidewalk to a sincluded park. He wasnt supposed to be here. He was supposed to be in London, with Ashley. Joey could not find out where he was. He would be so dead.

Craig walked into the park. It was far from his house. So he was okay, but then he saw her. Her raven black hair pulled back behind her ears. She was sitting on the cool grass. Legs criss crossed. Her eyes shining.

"Craig?" She called, finially noticing me

"Hey" Craig said sitting next to her

"What are you doing here?"

"I dont know. Its a place to be."

"Oh." Manny said

"You didnt tell anyone did you?" Craig asked

.

"No, I wouldnt do that" Manny responed

"I know. But what I meant was did you tell anyone I was still here? Not in London"

"No. Why?"

"Because Joey doesnt know I didnt leave yet. Or not leaving."

"I wont tell." Manny smirked, and Craig couldnt help but smirk back.

"Listen about yesterday...." Craig started off but was interruped

"Yesterday was yesterday. We talked. We kissed. Same as usual right?" Manny said

Craig was surprised at this. He didnt know what he was expecting to hear from her. But defiently not this.

"Manny, I need you in my life right now."

"Okay, I want to be in your life right now."

Craig was puzzled by her. He couldnt tell how she wanted to be in his life.

"No matter if were just friends or....."

"Lets just start out as friends. And if things happen. Let it happen."

"Sounds good to me." Craig said. Manny playfully punched Craig in the arm.

"Oh your going to do that now are you?" Craig joked as he started to tickle Manny.

Manny was giggling when she glanced at her watch.

"I better get going. Kevin wants me there in fifiteen minutes to shoot. See you later kay?" Manny said standing up

"Yeah for sure." Craig said pulling Manny into a hug.

* * *

Craig walked through the door into the boiler room of Degrassi. He walked over to his bag and rummaged through his things. Thinking about Manny.

Her words flashed through his mind.

_"Yesterday was yesterday. We talked. We kissed. Same as usual right?" _

_"Okay, I want to be in your life right now."_

_"Lets just start out as friends. And if things change and happen. Let it happen."_

He didnt know what excatly happened with Manny this afternoon. But he liked it.

Craig picked up his perscription pills that he was supposed to take morning and night. He thought of Ashley. Always asking about these stuiped pills. _"Did you take your pills?"_ Was all she could say. He threw them back into the bag. _"Ha, Now I can finially say. No Ashley, I didnt take my pills."_

* * *

**Theres the second chapter. It'll probably be a 3 or 4 chapter story. So yeah. I hope your enjoying it. Please please please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Twist and turns

**You know what I hate? SCHOOL! Homework has kept me from writing. Which I dont like. Haha but im writinging now soooo. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay cut! Thats scene 4, now scene 5 please! Mrs. Santos. You were amazing. You got raw talent." Kevin Smith said pushing the charcaters for scene 5 on set.

"Thanks Kevin."

Manny walked off set to find a happy Emma

"You were amazing. You are so going to be a actress someday!" Emma squealed

"You think so?" Manny said with a smiled

"Yes!" Emma said laughing. Manny laughed along with Emma and saw something weird in the corner of her eye. Cailtin was talking to Kevin. It wasnt small talk, thats for sure. She had a worried look on her face. And Manny could feel something twist inside her. "_Craig, Craig, Craig"_

She hadnt heard from him in a while. And with the look on Cailtins face. She knew something was wrong.

Emma followed Mannys gazed to Cailtin

"Wonder whats happening." Emma mumbled.

"Im gonna see." Manny said still gazing at Caitlins expression

"Whats wrong?" Manny asked interuppting their conversation

Cailtin looked at Manny with tears in her eyes.

"Manny, Manny you were close to Craig."

Manny nodded "Yes. Whats going on?" Manny said anxious

"Its Craig-" Mannys thoughts cut her off

"_Craig, I knew it. Something wrong."_

"Hes missing. Joey found outCraig didnt go to London. And he cant find him anywhere. Do you have any idea where he is?"

Mannys stomach dropped when she heard Craig was missing.

"No, but I can help. I can look around." Manny responded weakly

"Thank you." Caitlin turned and continued her conversation with Kevin.

"Whats going on?" Emma asked chasing Manny out of Degrassi

"Its Craig. He's missing." Manny said running down the steps.

"What are you going to do?"

"Find him! I owe him that. Whatever it takes." Manny said throwing her arms up in the air.

Emma stood and watched Manny run to find a bus.

* * *

_"I knew it. Its my fault. I knew he wasnt in London. And I should of told Joey. Its my fault. Its my fault. All my fault!"_

Millions of thoughts ran through her head. Manny walked anxiously around the streets of Toronto.

_"Where could he be? I havent heard from him in days. I should of thought of this a long time ago."_

"Excuse me?" Manny asked a man on a bench.

"Can I help you?" He responded

"Have you seen this boy?" Manny asked showing him a picture of Craig

"Hm, you know I think I have."

Mannys eyes lit up

"You have?"

"Yes, yes I have." He nodded

"Well where?" Manny started to get impatient.

"About fifteen minutes ago. I saw him go in there. I havent seen him come out yet though." He responed pointing acrossed the street.

Manny couldnt believe her luck. "Thank you so much" Manny said over her shoulder. The man nodded.

Manny opened the door to the local homeless shelter. She had no idea why Craig would be here. And she was scared to death.

"Looking for someone?" A women in a uniform asked behind her shoulder.

"Um yes, his name is Craig Manning."

"I dont know half these peoples names. But if you have a picture. I might be able to help."

Manny nodded and pulled out the picture of Craig. And the lady nodded.

"Yes, I remember him. He just got lunch. He's right over there." The worker pointed to a dark haired boy in a leather jacket eating a bowl of soup. "Thanks."

Manny walked over to him. Terrified. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Craig?"

Craig turned around. His lip had a small cut on the corner.

Craig gasped "Manny!" He jumped up and hugged her tight

"Craig, Craig. What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. But that doesnt answer my question-"

"You came." He whispered in her hair.

"Yes I'll always come. Craig you need to come home."

"What? I cant. I wont."

"Please. You have too."

"Manny I cant! I screwed up too many times. I can't go back."

"Come on Craig." Manny said stomping her foot. "I just got you back! Please dont leave." Manny said trying to convince him. A pleading look in her eyes

Craig eyes got wide and he started to jump like a little kid. Manny was confused. But then remember that he was Bi-Polar. That was probably what was happening.

"Runaway with me. Come on. Lets go to Califronia." He said holding her hand

"Craig we cant runaway! We have to finish school. We have so much at home. Please."

"Manny I told you I cant go home! Not after all thats happened!"

"Why not? What happened to the strong Craig I knew?"

"He's gone."

"Why?"

"Because that guy developed Bi-Polar!"

"Thats not the reason!. Your running away. From everything thats went wrong. Your not man enough to face it." She knew she was getting somewhere. She could see it in his eyes. She would to anything to get him home.

"I am too."

"Then prove it." Manny challenged

Tears budded in his eyes. "Manny.... Joey. He'll hate me."

"No he wont. He loves you."

"No one loves me."

"I love you. Craig I love you! I need you. Angie, Joey. We need you to come home. Please come home." Manny said letting a tear fall. Craig started to break down. "Okay" He said in between tears.

"Lets go okay?" Manny said

Craig nodded and grabbed his stuff. Manny wrapped her arm around his shoulders and guied him out the door. Her heart pounded. The thought of losing Craig. No, she couldnt even think of that. She had him. He was coming home. Thats all she wanted


	4. A hidden talent

**Here's chapter 4! Im thinking about having this as the last chapter. But I don't know. Leave a review and tell me if you want me to continue! I was thinking about bringing the Ashley/Manny/Craig drama back by having Ashley in season 5. What do you think? Okay im done rambling. Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey. Joey finially let you outta the house?" Manny laughed leaning up agaisnt the front doors of the school

"Yeah. He did. Finially!" Craig said walking up the steps of Degrassi.

"That's good. I missed you." Manny admitted with a smile.

"Yeah I missed you too. I came to drop of the demo for Kevin. You wanna go somewhere and hang after? If your not busy."

Manny thought about it. She just finished shooting. Nope she was free.

"Sure." Manny responded

* * *

Craig and Manny walked into his garge. There was no were else to go. And Joey was still in complete lock down on Craig's whereabouts.

Manny took a seat on the couch. That couch was so familer to her. Mermories rushed and floulded through her head. She smiled.

"Hey you think you could help me out with this?" Craig pointed to a small note pad he was holding.

"Kevin likes my songs. But he wants one more. And im having writers block."

Manny giggled. "Sure."

Craig flopped next to Manny and they exchanged idea's. He usually did this with Ashley. But he never knew that Manny was so helpful. That she had a talent he didnt know.

Manny sung the words they written down. And it was like heaven to his ears. He had no idea Manny had such a beautiful voice.

He stared at Manny with shocked eyes. She stopped singing. "What?"

"I..had... no idea you could sing like that." He spoke smiling

"Oh thanks." Manny said blushing.

"I like this. The song. But I think it would be better with more than one person singing." Craig said tapping his pen agaisnt the page.

"Like who?"

"You Manny! Who else? You helped write the song."

Manny was heistant. "I dont know. I've never been much of a singer. I always thought acting was for me. And it is."

Craig chuckled. "It doesnt mean you have to give up acting and become a musician. Just sing the song with me. Please." He pleaded in puppy dog eyes.

Manny debated it for a while

"Oh come on please! I'll sit her and beg if I have to!" Craig started to tickle her. "Or tickle it out of you!" Craig teased.

Manny was laughing histarically. "Okay okay! I will!" Manny sang out.

"Okay good. Now lets go get started! Kevin's gonna love this!" Craig pulled Manny up and out the door. She leaned back and grabbed her jacket before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The music echoed in Craig's head. He pushed play for the music to start. He hoped Kevin liked the idea of adding Manny.

The song ended and Kevin rubbed his chin. Craig dug into his pockets. Anixously waiting for a response from him. He saw Manny rub her arm nervously. She was just as nervous as he was. He flashed her a smile. Hoping it would help her out. It did. She returned the smile.

Kevin turned and faced Manny.

"Mrs. Manny Santos. I had no idea you had this much talent in you! First acting now music? Your full of surprises arent you?" Kevin grinned.

Manny's face lit up. "I guess so." She said laughing.

"Yes, and Craig. You guys fit well together. I like it. It's actually perfect for the movie. Great job. You think you could start to do a final demo?"

"Yeah lets do it. Alright with you Manny?"

"Yep sure." Manny nodded.

* * *

"You okay?" Craig asked.

Manny was almost shaking. "Just nervous. Thats all." She reassured him.

"It'll be fine."

"I never really recorded music before. So I have no idea how this goes."

"You'll be fine. Your gonna do great." Craig wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently sqeezed. Carefully not to hit her with his guiter.

"Okay you guys ready?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah lets start." Craig imformed, realeasing Manny. She walked over to her mic, and put her head phones on. Craig did the same,

The music started to play and it was Craig's turn to sing first. When Craig finished, Manny sang. Manny and Craig's voice mixed together as the music flowed. Manny was nervous at first, but she got into it. Manny had a short solo, and Craig smiled at how much fun Manny was having.

The song finially Kevin spoke first.

"That was great guys. Great pair. No get outta here! Yor done for the day." Kevin smirked.

Manny and Craig walked out of the recording studio and ran outside.

"That was amazing! Manny you were unbelievable!" Craig cheered

"That was one of the most amazing feelings in my life. That was so much fun."

"Not only will you be the star in the movie, but have a song to go along with it too." Craig added

Manny squealed and jumped onto Craig. He caught her and swung her around. She clung onto Craig while he let her down.

"Manny we need to talk." He spoke into her ear. "But not here. Let's go somewhere alone alright?

Manny nodded and followed Craig to a small park. She purched down on a bench.

"Okay what is it?"

"Are we... um back together or something? I just wanna know."

Manny debated the subject for a minute before Craig spoke again.

"I mean, you helped me. Basically saved me. You brought me home. You helped me understand my illness. Helped me deal with it. Manny you loved me when I didnt feel loved. Manny I love you. And I need you."

Manny was silent. And Craig started to get worried. He turned around to look at her, and saw tears budding in her eyes.

"Manny dont cry." Craig pleaded wiping away her tears.

"You feel that way?" Manny finially spoke.

"Yes, I do." He said as he took her face into his hands. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb before kissing her.

"I love you too Craig. Its just that......" Manny sniveled

"Just what?"

"I don't want to be hurt again. Like last year. With Ashley. I don't want to feel that pain again."

"I never meant to hurt you like that Manny, and I will never ever do that to you."

"You mean it?" Manny questioned

"Yes." And he kissed her again.

He continued to kiss her until he pulled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Leave a review and tell me if you think I should continue or not! You know onto Season 5. **

**Sorry I did'nt actually say the words to the song they sang. I couldnt think of any and didnt want to steal anyones so yeah!**

**Thanks! Review review review!**


	5. A new school year, a new drama

(People don't know about Craig and Manny's relashionship yet, it was over summer and they didnt see much people.)

"Hello there beautiful, Is this the famous hair cut I've been deing to see?" Craig asked

Manny chuckled "Why yes it is."

Craig stroked Manny's face. "I love it."

"Well thank you"

"Ready for school?"

"Mhm." Manny said

* * *

"Ash! Your back!" Ellie yelled

"Yes, yes I am." Ashley laughed

"How was London? Allistar?" Ellie asked

"Amazing."

"Hows your thing with Allistar?"

"It was good then it was bad then it was over."

"Oh. So who have you seen so far?"

"Jimmy, Spinner, Paige, most of the old gang. Haven't seen Craig yet."

"Me either. I wonder where he is."

"I found him." Paige said walking by pointing out the glass doors.

Ashley and Ellies head whipped around to see him.

"He's with Manny?" Ashley asked

"I guess so." Ellie said disapointed.

Craig whispered something into Manny's ear and she giggled.

Ashley pursed her lips together. _"Oh great. He gets back with her."_

Ellie folded her arms close to her chest. _"No, no no no."_

* * *

-----------

"Your so beautiful." Craig whispered into Manny's ear.

Manny giggled "Well thank you Manning."

Craig pulled Manny closer while opening the door.

Ashley and Ellie both looked at Craig as he came in the door.

"Ashley.. your back."

"Oh great." Manny muttered quiet enough so no one would hear.

"Yeah. Just got back yesterday actually. How have you been?" Ashley asked, eyeing Craig's arm around Manny's waist.

"Good. How about you? How was your summer?" Craig said, nodding.

"Pretty good. How was yours?"

Craig looked down at Manny. "Pretty good. Great actaully."

Ellie finched as Ashley glared.

"That's good.. I guess." Ashley said

"Yeah. Well I'll see you guys around?" Craig asked

"Yeah. Sure" Ashley said

"Yeah." Ellie agreed

"Alright then see you later." Craig said

"Bye" Manny said. Toward Ashley.

Craig smiled and walked away with Manny.

"I can't believe he's with her." Ashley finally said. Her eyes following where Craig and Manny headed.

Ellie pressed her lips together. "You dumped him remember."

Ashley whipped back around "That doesnt mean he needs to go back to her. She's bad for him."

Ellie nodded "Yeah, I guess."

"Are you okay?" Ash asked

Ellie put on a quick facade "Yeah I'm fine. What are you talking about. I'm perfectly fine."

Ashley looked at her for a moment "Okay, anyways. Any guys in your life?"

"Nope. I like someone, but of course it isn't going to happen." Ellie said.

"Oh." Ash said

"Enough about me. Come on lets go see everyone." Ellie said, covering her tracks

* * *

"So the premires coming up." Craig said stuffing a fry in his mouth.

"I know. I'm so excited." Manny said.

"I can't wait. I'm gonna see my girlfriend on the big screen. While she's sitting right next to me."

"And your music." Manny added

"And yours too."

Manny blushed as she took a drink of her water. "I wonder what Ashley will think of having me sing with you and not her."

"Don't think about Ash, she's not important right now. You are." Craig reached over the table and grabbed Manny's hand.

"I don't know. She seems like she's mad about something."

"What are you talking about?"

"This morning, when you were talking to her and Ellie. She kept glaring at me. Like I snatched her territory."

Craig snorted. "I'm not her territory. Not anymore anyway. I'm yours. Not hers. Don't worry Manny. I'm through with my relashionship with Ash."

Manny smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. "Okay."

"Come on. I'll walk you to class."

Craig and Manny walked to class together in silence. They didn't need to talk all the time like most couples do. Just being together made them happy.

"I'll drive you home after school or do you want to come over?"

"I'll come over." Manny said.

"Okay, well see you next break."

"Well actually I'm going to the libary halfway through the period so I'll just meet you outside at your car okay?"

"Alright. Sure." Craig said and kissed Manny's lips. "I'll see you later."

Manny nodded and Craig walked off in a different direction. Manny sighed and walked into the classroom.

"Aw look theres one of the lovebirds now." Emma said.

"Very funny Em." Manny sat down next to her best friend.

"So why haven't you told me about you and Craig earlier?"

"Because I wanted to just wait until the school year started. You know wait until the end of the summer for the drama to start. Nobody knew."

"Drama?"

"Yes drama. Ashley Kerwin drama to be exact."

Emma looked at Manny with a confused look.

Manny sighed "I don't think she will be so happy about me dating her ex. Especialy because I'm the reason they broke up the first time."

"I guess your right. But Ashley was in London over the summer."

"But everyone else will find out. And it would get back to Ashley. Probably Ellie would via email it to her. Plus we wanted to surprise everyone." Manny smirked

"Same old Manny. Always starts the school year with a bang." Emma titled her head smiling.

"You know it." Manny smirked and opened her binder.

"Okay kids enough with the talking and open up your text books to page 332 and start reading from there to 355." Mr. Armstrong started.

Emma smiled and turned around and started reading. Manny did the same.

* * *

**Okay guys, there's that chapter. I hoped you guys liked. What did you think? Please send some feedback my way. I want to know what you think. Alright thanks. **

**The next chapter will be up soon! Pinky swear promise. **

**Love love love love you guys!!**

**-Sierratwilight17. (:**


	6. Weddings Parties Anything

**Hey guys, aren't you lucky? I decided to write two chapters in one night! Woohoo! **

**I have nothing to do and all these ideas rushed to me after I posted the last chapter. **

**So guess what guys? This chapter is involving "Weddings Parties Anything" But with a little addition(Ashley).**

**Well hope you guys enjoy. Send some feed back my way please!**

* * *

**(Same day as last chapter.)**

"So I can't help but thinking, whats going to happen if Ashley decides to fight to get Craig back?" Emma asked coming out of Mr. Armstrongs classroom.

"Simple. I'll fight back. With everything I can." Manny responded

"Okay, but-"

"I'm going to make sure Craig and Ashley knows how much I love him. And that I'm not going to give up that easily."

Emma looked at her for a few moments.

"Look I know what I did a few years ago hurt Ashley and was wrong. I aplogized hundreds of times."

Emma nodded while Manny continued "And Ashley had her chance with him. She left him when he needed her the most."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked getting her books from her locker.

"Craig had developed Bi-Polar. And when Ashley left it made him feel like he was nothing." Manny said leaning agaisnt her locker.

"One day when I came out of rehearsal I saw him outside of the school. We talked and we've talked everyday since. And when he ran away I went and found him. We wrote a song together and recorded it for Kevin Smiths movie. We grew closer than ever."

"We ended up being together, as you can see."

"It makes more sense now." Emma said

"And if Ashley has a problem with us being together. Then so be it. I love him. I'm not letting go."

"My Manny. Always the fighter." Emma said wrapping her arm around her best friends shoulder.

"And your fighter as a date tonight. See you later Em." Manny said running out the door.

"Call me!" Emma called

"Kay!" Manny yelled behind her shoulder, walking fast toward Craig.

"She's so not going to call me." Emma mummered, smiling.

* * *

Manny hurried down the stairs to Craig leaning agaisnt his truck.

She grabbed his neck and kissed him urgently.

"Hey Manning." Manny said when the kiss ended.

"Woah Manny. What's gotten into you?" Craig smiled his goofy grin that Manny loved.

"I haven't seen you in about two hours. I missed you." Manny smiled and kissed Craig again.

"Well I like this idea. I was thinking we could stop by and pick up a movie?"

"Sure." Manny smiled and kissed Craig again.

"Hey guys." Ashley said, interupping Manny and Craig's kiss.

"Hey Ashley." Manny said annoyed. "Ellie." She directed to Ellie behind Ashley.

"So Craig, do you want to come to the Dot with us? Were all hanging out." Ashley said.

Craig glanced at Manny who gave him a blank tone. "Um can I get a raincheck on that? I'm going to hang out with Manny tonight."

"Sure." Ashley finally said. "See you later then." Ashley turned around and walked off.

"See you later Ellie." Craig said.

Ellie smiled "Sure sure, see you at practice."

Ellie left and Craig pulled Manny closer. "Lets go."

* * *

"Which one do you want to watch first?" Craig asked tossing down the movies one by one.

"I got a better idea." Manny said grabbing Craig's hand and leading him up the stairs and tossing him on his bed.

Craig sat up on his bed running his fingers through his hair. Manny loved when he did that.

Manny walked over to Craig and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Why did you do that?" Manny said ending the kiss.

"Do what?" Craig asked, trying to kiss Manny again. But she pushed him back playfully.

"Why didn't you go hang out with your friends?"

Craig looked into Manny's eyes. "Because I wanted to spend time with you. My beautiful girlfriend."

Manny laughed and tackled Craig onto his bed.

* * *

_**The next day at school.**_

"Ellie. After school. Band practice. My garage. We need as much practice as we can get for tomorrow." Craig said walking backwords.

Ellie nodded "Okay sure."

Craig smiled and walked off.

"So your in Downtown Sasquatch. The drummer huh?" Ashley said.

"Yeah." Ellie said

"I remember the good ol days in the garage. Rehearsing with the band. Performing. I wonder if Craig can use a keyboard again." Ashley said

Ellie pressed her lips together "Ash what are you after?"

Ashley looked at her confused "What?"

"Are you after Craig or to hurt Manny?" Ellie asked

"I think both." Ashley smirked

"You dumped him remember. For Allistar"

"I don't know why I really dumped Craig for Allistar. I guess I thought I didn't have to babysit Alli like I did Craig. But I was wrong. As for Manny, I just want her to feel what I felt before."

"I thought that was in the past Ash."

"It is. Never too late for payback though." Ashley smirked and walked down the hall. Ellie sighed and followed after.

* * *

"Need a hand?" Ellie asked walking down the street. Wearing a black dress the stopped at her knees

Craig dropped the amp on Marco's foot. "Ow!" Marco yelped.

"Oh sorry Marco." Craig quickly apoligized and Ellie giggled.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" Manny said running around the corner. "Hey." Manny laid a hand on Craig's shoulder and kissed him.

Manny wore a short skirt and a sparkly tank top.

"It's alright. Were just loading up." Marco said.

"Wow El, you look great." Manny said

Ellie pressed her lips together while grabbing a guiter case. "Thanks." She said looking down.

"Hey guys. Sorry I was running late." Ashley said.

Manny looked at Craig confused and he just shrugged.

"Jimmy invited me." Ashley said.

Manny grabbed Craig's hand and Ellie folded her arms to her chest.

"Okay then, let's get going." Marco said.

"This should be fun." Manny whispered under her breath.

* * *

Craig and his band played a few songs before taking their breaks. They were on there second set when Craig pulled Manny on stage

"Come on!" He yelled

Manny laughed, chaking her head. "I can't!"

"Yes you can. Come on!"

Manny chuckled and took Craig's hand and danced on stage with the band.

About have way through the song Ellie got annoyed with Manny and through her drumstick at her head. Ashley gasped him the audience.

Manny turned around, fuming. "Did you just throw a drumstick at my head?"

"You could feel it through all that hairspray? Amazing." Ellie said

Manny stormed off stage as did Ellie.

Craig looked to Marco. "What do I do?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad that I'm not you."

Craig sighed and ran after Ellie

"Ellie! Ellie come on wait up!"

"What Craig." Ellie said turning around.

"What happened back there?"

"You tell me Craig. Your the one who brought her here drowling all over her."

"Ellie she's my girlfriend."

"This isn't me Craig. Look I don't dress up."

"I'm flattered? Look El, I'm with Manny. Your my friend, you've seen me lower than I want anyone to see and I-"

"Glad I can be there for you." Ellie said and walked off. Craig sighed and walked back outside.

* * *

"Ellie!" Ashley called. "What was that about?"

"I got annoyed so what."

"Is Craig the one you like?" Ashley asked

"So you noticed."

"Look I didn't know-"

"Save it. I know your not going to stop chasing after Craig despite my feelings."

"Ellie I do have feelings for him too you know."

"So you dumped him! Great move Ash, You could be the one up there dancing with him not Manny."

Ashley pressed her lips together. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Because I'm tired of this. I have feelings for Craig and I'm going to fight for him too."

Ashley crossed her arms. "Fine. Let the games begin."

Ellie shook her head. "Yes, let the games begin." Ellie said and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**Well there it is. I think I put in a lot of build up and drama in this chapter. What did you think? Let me know! **

**Review!! Here's my chant, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! LOL**

**-Sierratwilight17**


	7. Now Your Saving Me

**Well this is going to be a short Authors Note. LOL. But all I have to say is REVIEW. Reviews make writers feel good. LOL. I don't care good or bad reviews I just want to know that you guys actually like the story enough to review. Thanks to all that have. Love you all. Okay I'm done rambling. Lets begin shall we?**

**We all know that Spinner/Jimmys and the rest of the gang friendship didn't reunite until the end of season five. Well in my FanFiction, they reunited in the first episode. As same as the others.**

* * *

"Hey baby, what's up?" Manny asked opening the door to here familys apartment.

"Oh I just wanted to see you." Craig smiled.

Manny sucked in a deep breath. "Aw I feel special."

"You should." Craig laughed.

Craig flopped down on Manny's bed as she tossed a bag off her bed.

"Where are your parents at?" Craig asked

"Dad's at work until morning, Mom's back at a friends for a bridal shower so she won't be home until morning to probably. Were safe." Manny said pushing Craig down.

"Oh well good." Craig chuckled and kissed Manny.

Manny rolled over on to her back before speaking. "I think we have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Craig propped his self up on his elbow.

"Ashley, and Ellie." Manny said to the ceiling.

"How are they the problem. And since when do we have a problem? Last time I checked, which as about two seconds ago, we were pretty good."

"Were fine. But I don't know. It just seems like Ash is out for revenge or something. And like Ellie wants you and secretly hates me. She did throw a drum stick at my head."

Craig sighed. "Well your right about Ellie."

"What do you mean I'm right? How do you know?"

"Well after the incident at the wedding I talked to her. She said she didn't dress up for the gig but for me. I told her I just had eyes for you and she left." Craig said

"You just have eyes for me?" Manny blushed

"Yes, of course only you. I'm not a cheater, well anymore anyway." Craig shrugged

"My god I love you." Manny shrieked and tackled Craig down onto her bed.

* * *

Craig walked up the steps to Degrassi, passing Ashley on the way. She leaned up agaisnt the cement wall.

"Hey Craig. Wanna hang out after school? Were all hang out again." Ashley said

"Uh sure. At the Dot?"

"Yeah. Like right after school. Were carpooling there."

"Okay well I'll have my car so I'll meet you there."

"Its a date cutie." Ashley said patting Craig's shoulder and walking off.

Craig shrugged it off and went up to talk to Ellie.

"Hey El, are we okay?" Craig asked

"Yeah Craig. Were fine." Ellie smiled.

"Okay good. Are you hanging out after school with the rest of us?"

"No, I didn't get the memo."

"Well do you wanna come?"

Ellie smirked "Sure."

"Great, I'll see ya later than."

"Yeah later."

* * *

"Hey Manning, what are you doing?" Manny asked coming up to Craig's locker.

"Getting my stuff. You didn't want to do anything after school? I told the guys we'd hang out after school."

"No it's fine. I'm hanging out with Em later anyways."

"Okay good. Well I got to go to the Dot. Call you later?"

"Yup sure."

Craig smiled and kissed Manny and headed out the doors.

* * *

"Hey guys. So I have my car so I'll just meet you there." Craig said throwing his bag in his car.

"Okay see ya dude." Spinner said and hopped in his car.

"Hey Craig can I ride with you? Spinner's car is pretty full." Ashley said.

"Uh yeah sure." Craig said.

Craig and Ashley drove the first few minutes in silence.

"So how was uh London?" Craig finally asked

"It was good. What did you do over the summer?"

"Uh hung out with Manny mostly."

"When did you guy's get so close?"

"When you left Ash."

"Oh."

"Were here." Craig said quickly and jumped out of the car. Ashley sighed and quickly followed.

"Finally." Spinner said when Craig and Ashley walked in the door.

"Shut up Spin. You just got here."

Spinner laughed and continued on his converation with Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, Ellie, and Marco. But now included Craig and Ash.

Craig ordered and laughed when Jimmy told a funny joke. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He didn't want to be rude so he didn't answer. But when his phone vibrated a second time he answered, it was Manny.

"I'll be right back." Craig said and walked at the door. Leaving Ellie and Ash stare after him, the two people who were sitting next to him.

"Manny?" Craig asked.

"Cr-Cr-Craig." Manny said between sobs.

"Manny whats going on?"

"Cr-Cr-Craig.I- I- I got kicked out." Manny managed to say.

"What? Why?" Craig said

"Be-Be-Because I-"

"Manny calm down and talk to me. What happened?"

"I-I-I-I was getting ready to go over to Emma's when my daddy got home. He came home last night and saw us making out on my bed. I'm not supposed to have any boys in the house. Let alone date. He didn't talk to me until today."

"He-He-He called me a-" Manny tried to say but couldn't manage.

"Oh Manny. I'm so sorry. You over at Em's now?" Craig said.

"No, Emma had to cancel. She left a message. She forgot she had a date with some guy named Peter. I don't want to ruin her date by calling her."

"Where are you now?"

"I just-I just got the rest of my stuff out. I'm sitting in the parking lot of my apartments."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"No-No-No Craig your hanging out with your friends."

"Manny I'm coming to get you. I'll bring you back to the Dot and get you something to eat. Then we'll figure out what your going to do."

"Thank you Craig."

"Anytime Manny."

"Your saving me this time." Manny gave a weak laugh.

"I'll be there in a minute." Craig said into the phone and flipped it close.

Craig walked back into the resturant and grabbed his stuff. "I'll be back in a few."

"Where you going?" Ellie asked

"I gotta go get Manny." Craig quickly answered.

"God your whipped." Spinner mummered

"Spin shut up." Craig said and ran out the door.

* * *

Craig slammed his car door behind him and rushed over to where Manny was sitting with her knees close to her chest. Crying into her arms.

"Manny." Craig said.

Manny looked up and sprung into Craig's arms. "I'm-I'm so sorry." Manny sobbed into his shirt.

Craig smoothed out Manny's short dark hair. "Don't apoligize Manny. It isn't your fault."

"But I just feel like it is."

"Manny it isn't. Come on. Lets get your stuff and get you something to eat."

"Okay." Manny breathed and Craig grabbed Manny's things.

* * *

"Okay lets go." Craig said putting the car in park.

"Everybody's in there?" Manny asked looking out the window.

"Yeah. But it will be fine. They don't know what happened."

Craig opened the car door for Manny and put his arm around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and walked inside.

"Hey guys. I'm back." Craig grabbed a chair for Manny to sit down next to him.

"Hey Manny." Paige smiled.

Craig ordered Manny a burgar and talked with Spinner and Marco, holding Manny's hand.

Ashley looked uncomfertable sitting next to Manny, not only because it seprated her from Craig, but because she just didn't like Manny.

"You ready to go?" Craig whispered in Manny's ear.

Manny nodded and Craig paid for Manny's meal. "I'll see ya guys later."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Once again Spinner, shut up." Craig mumbled and pulled Manny out the door.

"Craig wait!" Ellie called and ran out the door. Ashley rolled her eyes and munched on a fry.

"Yeah Ellie?" Craig said tossing Manny his keys to unlock the door.

"We have practice tomorrow right?"

Craig glance at Manny. "Um not tomorrow. Maybe Sunday. I'm busy tomorrow."

"Oh.. Okay. See ya I guess." Ellie said disapointed and walked back inside.

* * *

Craig opened the door to his garage and Manny flopped on the couch.

"What am I gonna do?" Manny covered her face with her hands.

"Well, you can stay here tonight. Emma's still on her date. I called her mom. But we'll talk about it in the morning."

"What about Joey?"

"He out with Caitlin for a weekend getaway."

"Really?" Manny started to lighten up.

"Yes. So we can sleep in the same bed... if you want."

"Don't want anything more." Manny smiled and stood up on her knees, still on the couch. And kissed Craig. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up and carried her to his room.

* * *

Craig held Manny in his arms stroking her hair gently.

"I want to stay like this forever."

"Maybe we can."

Manny looked up at Craig. "What do you mean?"

"Well if you can't stay with Emma. Which I'm pretty sure you can, you could maybe stay here."

"I don't think Joey would go for that." Manny whispered

"Maybe not. But who knows?"

Manny laughed and crushed her lips to his. Still holding Manny, they both got pulled under to a deep sleep once again.

* * *

**Hey guys. I really like this chapter. The reverse "Now your saving me." Chapter. I think it shows how much Craig truelly cares for Manny.**

**All I want to say is REVEIW! Now!**

**-Sierratwilight17**


	8. I Thought I Was Safe With You?

**Hey guys. This story has gotten a lot of hits. I just wanna say thanks to all that have read and reviewed. You guys are awesome. I'm really proud of this story.**

**And all I have left to say is, don't like this story? Don't like Cranny? Don't read!**

**I got a few messages saying how much they hate this story, if they hate it so much, why are you keeping a eye on the updates?**

**Again, I love all the fans that are being patient with me with the updates. I love you all. **

**So enough with that, lets begin!**

* * *

"That's all of it right?" Emma asked setting down a large box full of Manny's nic-nacks.

"Yep that's it. Thanks so much Em." Manny said.

"Jeeze Manny how much stuff do you have?" Craig asked carrying Manny's last box of clothes.

Manny chuckled. "Not that much. Thanks baby."

Craig set the box down on Emma's floor and kissed Manny.

"Ahem?" Emma cleared her thoat.

"Sorry Em." Manny said, blushing.

Craig laughed. "Well, I gotta go meet the guys at the garage for practice. You sure thats everything?"

"Yes. Call me later kay?" Manny said

"Sure thing." Craig kissed Manny and walked out of the room.

"Well aren't you two cozy." Emma chuckled. "So you should help me move my bed over so we can fit your bed right.... here." Emma pointed out.

"Okay. Deal. Then I'll unpack."

Emma nodded. "Kay, I cleared out half of the closet for you. And some drawers. I know you have tons of clothes."

Manny nodded "Well thanks."

"And you know what the best part about you staying here?"

"What?" Manny asked

"Shared clothes." Emma laughed.

"Well I get that light yellow top tomarrow." Manny said

"Deal."

Emma started to make the beds while Manny unpacked her clothes.

"You and Craig looked pretty tight." Emma said.

"Yeah. Were really close." Manny smiled to herself.

"Ashley and Ellie back off?"

Manny stopped hanging up her clothes. "Well I don't know. When Craig took me to the Dot Friday. They didn't look very happy to see me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And you know what the funny thing was?"

"Hm what?"

"I sat in between Craig and Ashley, whichi obvoisly annoyed her. And Ellie sat on the other side. Big surprise there!"

Emma laughed "What are you gonna do if they try to go after him?"

"Like I said before, fight back with everything I have. Craig's mine. Ashley had her chance. And Ellie's not even gonna have a chance with him. He's mine." Manny said, crossing her arms close to her chest.

"Woah there, little miss Manny's getting fiesty."

"If they're gonna play games. So am I." Manny smirked.

Emma smiled and shook her head at her best friend and continued on with the sheets.

* * *

"Woah dude. We haven't jammed like that in forever." Jimmy said setting down his guitar.

"I know. It feels like were back into our old routine." Craig laughed

"Well that's my dad. Gotta go." Jimmy said

"Hey Jim can I catch a ride from you?" Marco asked

"Sure thing. Lets go."

"See ya later Craig." Marco said and him and Jimmy left.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I can't keep a beat." Ellie complained

"It's easy, here let me help." Craig said and reached around Ellie.

"It's simple, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three." Craig said as he moved Ellies hands onto the drums and did the same beat.

Ellie smiled and looked up to Craig. She did a hasty decision before acting on her instincts. He looked down at her, and she leaned up and kissed him.

At first, he kissed her back. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him more passionatly.

Ellie: _"What am I doing? Am I crazy? He's with Manny. I saw how Ash got hurt when he did the same exact thing with Manny. Am I really that type of person to do that to someone? Wait, no. Why am I second guessing my choice? I wanted him, I wanted this for so long. I can't let Ash win. Nor Manny. This is what I want." _

Craig: _"What just happened? Why am I here alone in my garage with Ellie Nash? Why am I kissing her? Shouldn't I stop? I have no idea what I'm feeling right now. Do I want her to stop? Do I have feelings for Ellie? Why am I doing this to Manny? I can't do this to her."_

Ellie kissed him with more force now. She put her other hand on his chest while she stood up. Craig grabbed Ellie's hand away from his chest. Ellie getting the wrong idea.

"What are you doing Ellie?" Craig asked when he broke away from Ellie's grasp.

"Kissing you. Craig I-"

"Why would you do that. You know I'm with Manny." Craig said calmly, not wanting to lose his temper.

"That didn't stop you before from being with two girls."

"Ellie-"

"Look Craig. I can't wait until you realize Manny's not right for you."

"Manny's not right for me?"

"Craig. Look at me straight in the eyes and say you wanted to stop. That you didn't feel anything during that kiss."

Craig pressed his lips together. He did want to stop, but then a part of him didn't. "Ellie I think you should go."

Ellie's lips trembled, a tear running down her cheek. She grabbed her jacket and slammed the door behind her. She placed her hand over her mouth. Letting out sob after sob before leaving.

Craig: _"What have I done? Did I just feel something for Ellie Nash? What did I do t_o _her? What have I done to Manny?"_

* * *

Manny shut her phone and leaned back in her chair. "He hasn't called. He usually calls everynight to tell me goodnight. Em it's eleven."

"Manny calm down. He probably feel asleep from jamming out all night. Don't worry. I think you've called him enough. Like ten times?"

"I'm worried. It isn't like him to not call. Everyday since we got together we've called each other everynight we weren't together."

"I'm sure it's fine. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Kay Em." Manny said and Emma walked into her bedroom. Manny sighed and rocked back in her chair. She sent Craig one last message before heading off to bed.

* * *

Craig laid back on his couch in his garage. His phone vibrated signaling that he had a new text.

He sighed and reached over to see who it was, even though he knew already.

_"Hey baby did you fall asleep or somethin? you usually call. i dunno i was just wondering. well if your sleeping then sleep good. I love you. Nite. -Manny.(:"_

Craig sighed again, he hated avoiding Manny. But he had no idea what to say to her.

* * *

Manny don't worry. You see him today. Just calm down." Emma said.

"Yeah your right." Manny said.

Emma opened up her locker and got her books out. "I gotta go. I'll see later."

"Kay." Manny said.

* * *

"Craig! Craig! Hey wait up!" Ashley called.

Craig could hear her boots click on the floor. He didn't really want to see anybody. He felt horrible for what happened last night.

"What Ash." He said. Not even bothering to turn around.

"I was thinking maybe we could hangout tonight. You know write a song or too. Jam out like we used too."

"What is this about? You left. For some guy. Why are you trying to get back into my life?"

"Craig I don't even know why I did that. I was stupid. Why don't we just call it water under the bridge?"

Craig didn't want to do this right now "Sure whatever. But I can't hang out tonight. I got to go though."

Ashley sighed and watched Craig walk off.

* * *

"Emma he's been avoiding me all day. I haven't even seen him except for lunch. But then he said he had to go to the libary and study."

"Really? That doesn't sound like him."

"I'm going over to his house after school if he doesn't talk to me before school's over."

"Okay. I have plans with Peter tonight anyways so I'll see you then."

Manny nodded and walked into class.

* * *

Manny walked up to Craig's house and knocked on the door. She waited patiently outside for someone to answer.

"Manny hey." Joey said opening the door. "Come in."

Joey let Manny through the door "Is Craig here?" She asked

Joey nodded. "He's in the garage. He's in full on song writing mode. He usually does that when he's stressed about something. I don't know maybe you'll figure it out." Joey shrugged

Manny pressed her lips together. "Thanks."

Made made her way out to the garage and looked in the window. Indeed Craig was in there. Hunched over his guitar and note pad. She slowly opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Craig jumped and set his pen down. "Manny."

"Why the hell are you avoiding me Craig? First you don't return my calls are texts. Don't even talk to me at school. This isn't like you. What the hell?"

Craig put down his his guitar "Manny I'm sor-"

"Sorry? I don't want sorry. I want to know what is going on."

"Manny sit down for a second okay?"

Manny hesitated but sat down next to Craig. "Okay. What."

"Um, yesterday when we had band practice it was great, great. And Marco and Jimmy left. Ellie stayed and I helped her with her drumming."

Manny shut her eyes closed tight. "And?"

"She kissed me."

Manny sucked in a deep breath. "Did you.... did you... like it?" Manny said, eyes still shut.

Craig looked at Manny. "I.. I-"

"You did." Manny said. She dropped her face into her hands.

"Manny I don't know how I felt about it. I know it was a mistake. And that it was wrong. I want to be with you."

"Craig why?"

"Oh Manny." Craig said, wrapping his arm around her.

"I thought you told me I was safe with you. I told you I didn't want to get hurt. You tol dme you wouldn't. You told me you loved me......"

"I do love you Manny. I love you. It, it just happened. It will never, ever, happen again. Because Manny. I do love you. And I want to be with you." Craig said knealing down on the floor in front of Manny.

Manny shook her head "I told you she wanted you."

"That doesn't mean I want her back." Craig said, trying to take away Manny's hands from her face. "Please Manny, look at me."

Manny put her hands down into her lap, tears streaming down her face.

"Manny don't cry. Baby. I love you. Only you." Craig said.

Craig scooped Manny up in his arms and wiped her tears away. "Only you." He whispered in her ear.

Manny put her arms around Craig's neck "You have to promise me, never ever do this agian. Don't let it happen. Because next time you'll lose me Craig. And trust me, that will be the biggest mistake of your life Manning."

"Baby. I'll never screw up like this again. I promise."

"Promise?" Manny asked

"Promise." Craig answerd truthfully.

Craig wiped away the last of Manny's tears and kissed her passoinatly. Letting her know that she was the only one for him.

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you like? I thought this chapter was emotional for Manny in my opinion. **

**I think this is my second favorite chapter. Other than the previous one.**

**Okay fans, the next chapter will be up soon. Promise.**

**R&R (:**

**Love you all!**


	9. There's Going To Be A Problem

**Well hello there fellow fans. Your well on your way to reading the new chapter of Savin' Me. Haha I don't know I felt like being all professional. Well, read on now!**

**I say this everytime, but thanks to all that have reviewed and read. Especially to SexyGirl07, Ashley6794, LSUfan, Padfootprincess02, and Dliz who have actually reviewed. Keep it up guys! The reviews keep me going. Love you all!**

* * *

Craig ran down stairs to grab the phone thinking it was probably Joey calling from Grammas house. "Hello?"

"Craig, Hi." Ellie breathed into the phone.

"Um, Hi." Craig glanced back to the stairs. Flopping back onto the couch.

"Everything okay with us?" Ellie asked

Manny walked down the stairs dressed in Craig's favorite tee-shirt. Running her fingers through her messy short hair.

"Um Ellie I-" Craig said

"Look Craig I just wanted to say-"

Manny sat down behind Craig and wrapped her arms around his chest, grabbing the phone. "Ellie Craig's going to have to call you back okay?"

Manny clicked the phone off and tossed it onto the arm chair. "Did that sound too harsh?"

Craig laughed. "No, you have every right to hate her if you want. I'm not sure about her myself right now."

Manny giggled and kissed Craig's neck. "You know I love you." Craig said

"I know." Manny said leaning her head against his back.

* * *

"Ellie? Ellie Nash kissed Craig?" Emma said, shutting her locker close.

"Yep. Ellie Nash. It's always the quiet ones." Manny laughed

"You seemed relaxed by it, what happened?"

"Craig told me the truth. He said she means nothing. I believe him though. Because of saturday night-"

"I heard enough." Emma chuckled

"She called yesterday morning."

"Yeah?"

"While I was there." Manny added

"Spill."

"Craig went and got it thinking it was Joey, I came down stairs, grabbed the phone, and said he'll have to call her back."

"Hm fiesty Manny's fighting back."

"Four sure I am. And I think I have one more to worry about." Manny pointed to the direction of Ashley.

"Worry? Ashley? They're over, Craig's crazy about you. He proved that with the Ellie debacle."

"I think Ellie still isn't done fighting either."

"Yeah?"

"She wants him. I can tell. But she aint going to get him though, as long as I'm in the picture." Manny smirked in the direction of Ashley and now Ellie

* * *

"So, I heard the bands practicing tonight, can I tag along with Ellie?" Ashley asked, walking beside Craig to the lunchroom.

"Sure if you want." Craig shrugged.

"Okay." Ashley laughed.

"Hey baby." Manny said coming up behind Craig and interwinding her hands with his.

"Hey." Craig said.

Manny smiled and reached up on her tip toes and kissed him, watching Ashley flinch in the corner of her eye.

"Hey Ashley." Manny said.

"Hi." Ashley said shortly.

"Ash is gonna come tonight." Craig noted.

"You are? Should be fun." Manny smirked

"Yeah Yeah, So fun." Ashley mummured

* * *

Manny walked out of Craig's garage to get something to drink. Sitting next to Ashley on the couch Craig cheated on her with was just to much for Manny to take.

Manny grabbed a water out from the fridge. "Can you hand me some of those?" Ellie asked from behind.

Manny rolled her eyes and grabbed two more. "Here."

"Uh thanks." Ellie said, setting one down on the counter and took a drink of the other

"Aren't you supposed to be drumming or something?" Manny asked

"Break."

Manny pressed her lips together. "Oh."

"I heard what you did." Manny said

Ellie's head snapped up, her cheeks turning a deep red "What?"

"I know what you did. I know you kissed Craig."

"Look Manny it was nothing I-"

"It better be nothing. Because if it was anything more. There would be a problem, don't you think?" Manny crossed her arms.

"It is. Nothing."

"Good." Manny stared.

"What happend to the waters El?" Marco came in followed by Craig.

"Right here. Sorry I was uh talking to Manny." Ellie said

"Everything okay?" Craig asked

"Yeah perfect." Ellie said.

"Were fine." Manny said. Uncrossing her arms.

Craig walked pass Ellie and put his arm around Mannys shoulders. "You sure?" He whispered into her ear.

Manny nodded,"Yeah. I'm sure."

Craig gently squeezed her shoulders. "Okay."

* * *

"Hey Manny, how was Craig's practice?" Emma asked

"Amazing." Manny said walking down the stairs.

"Oh. What happened?"

"I confronted Ellie." Manny smirked, tossing her bag on the floor.

"You did! What did she say? Was she mad?" Emma swung around in her swivel chair.

Manny chuckled. "Calm down Em. I guess you can say she looked a little terrifiyed if you ask me."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"I so wish I could of been there." Emma said, flipping through her magazine.

"So Spike and Snake are going away for the weekend right?." Manny asked, flopping down on the bed.

"Yep, why?"

"We should throw a party."

"A party? Manny are you crazy? We can't."

"Em why? Your parents will never find it. It will be great. I mean, Craig's band could play, and you could even invite that Johnny guy."

"It's Peter."

"Oh please Em. It will be so fun. Come on."

Emma thought about it for a minute. "Fine, but no later than two o'clock okay?"

"Thank you so much Em!"

"Yeah Yeah." Emma laughed and got back to her article.

* * *

**Okay guys, Theres the chapter. I have abseloutly NOTHING to do today so the next chapter will probably be up later. **

**And before you guys get all worried that this party Manny's throwing is the one where J.T dies, Its not. Trust me, **

**Basically this story is going through the Seasons. It started in Season 4. And is going to go through all the plots of Manny and Craig(Minus the Venus episode) will a little twist and turns by me. It will have Emma's eating disorder.(But Manny will not contribute.) And J.T will not die. He's a character I'm going to use soon.**

**So yeah, I just wanted to let people know that.**

**R&R**


	10. The Party

**Hey guys, I'm writing this while I'm on a plane for 4 hours so excuse my errors if you find any. I'll probaby be too tired to edit them later, well now, lets begin!**

**And, I know the song "Crash My Party" is in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. But lets just pretend its not. Haha**

* * *

"Now listen here, you have to promise me, no parties. Just a few friends, promise?" Spike asked the girls for the forth time.

"Yes mom! I told you I promise, now go! You'll be late for your flight to Montreal." Emma said.

"Alright, I trust you two. Behave. Love you." Spike said and hugged Emma and Manny.

"Call Joey if you need anything." Snake said.

"Will do." Manny smiled.

Spike and Snake got into the taxi and drove off, Emma and Manny watching. "Were free." Emma whispered

"Free. For an entire weekend, plus Monday." Manny said.

"This is going to be great."

"Okay we gotta go get some food for the party tonight." Manny said.

"Tonight?"

"Yes tonight! Em it's Friday!"

"Oh."

"Lets go. We need to get you a new outfit anyways."

"Why?"

"Because I invited Peter for you, no need to me."

"You invited Peter!" Emma shouted

"Are you coo-coo bananas? Calm down, yes I invited Peter. Because I know you like him. So deal." Manny said "Lets go."

Emma grunted and got into the car with Manny.

* * *

"Okay guys we gotta be tight for Manny's party. We don't want to mess up in front of the whole entire student body of Degrassi." Craig said.

Ellie rolled her eyes and sat behind her drums. "Why are you doing this anyway? Can't they use a stereo or something?"

Marco looked over at Ellie, giving her a warning glare.

"Because I told Manny we would, and it can't hurt. Practice makes perfect." Craig said

"And it will be fun. Showing everybody we we got." Jimmy added

"See! See thats what we need to hear, thanks man." Craig said giving Jimmy a high five.

"We never really voted on this." Ellie said.

"Well El, if you don't want to you don't have to. I can see if Spin can drum. I know he's going to the party anyway." Craig said

Ellies head snapped up. "No."

"Then fine." Craig said. "Okay guys lets take it from the top."

Ellie groaned and tapped her sticks together.

* * *

"Hey Manny! Manny!" Ashley called from down the stairs at the mall.

Manny turned around, her arms crossed. "Yeah?"

"So, I was wondering, I have nothing to do tonight."

"You want to come don't you?" Manny said

"Yeah actually. Look I know that we don't have a good past but... I forgive you"

Manny looked at Ashley puzzled. "You forgive me?"

"Yeah, you know, cheating with Craig."

Manny rised her eyebrows. "Okay fine."

"So? Is it alright if I can go?"

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't hang around Craig all night. That's my job." Manny said.

"Excuse me?" Ashley said

"Ash I know you want Craig, I'm not stupid. I know Ellie wants Craig to. But I just want you to know, you're not going to get him. I don't want to hate each other. I'm tired of all this drama."

Ashley pressed her lips together. "Sure."

"Great. Well I'll see you tonight." Manny said and walked off to find Emma.

Ashley rolled her eyes and pulled her bag up to her shoulders to grab her phone. "Paige? Hey, great news. Manny said, or should I say, compermised me on letting me come. So need your help. Can you come down to the mall? I need a killer outfit for tonight."

* * *

"So Ash's coming tonight?" Emma asked, handing cashier twenty dollars.

"Mhm."

"And your okay will that?"

"Whatever, I don't really care. If she really wants to see me with Craig all night. So be it." Manny shrugged.

Emma smiled and shook her head. "Alright. I choose this one." She said holding up and jean mini skirt and a purple tank top to match.

"Perfect. And this for me?" Manny asked, showing Emma skin tight jeans and a v-neck dark blue tank top.

"That's so you Manny." Emma gushed.

Manny smiled. "I know."

* * *

Manny ran for the door when she heard a knock. "Hey." She breathed

"Hey." Craig replied and kissed her.

"The band here?" Manny asked.

Craig shook his head. "Nope, Marco's driving the van here in a little bit, he had to make sure Jimmy looked tight for tonight."

"Oh. Good, you can help me set up." Manny wrapped her arms around Craig's shoulders.

"Or?" Craig kissed her again.

"Or help set up. Either choice is fine." Emma smirked coming into the room with a bowl of chips.

"Come on." Manny whispered.

* * *

About an hour later the band showed up and set up they're stuff. People started coming into the house until the house was completely full.

Craig walked up to the mic. "Hey guys, were Downtown Sasquatch." Craig said and strummed his guitar.

"Woo!" Spinner and Jay shouted.

Craig smiled and started playing his first song.

"Manny!" Emma called, walking through the crowed living room.

"Yeah?" Manny called back, sitting on the counter talking to Darcy and Alex.

"There's a lot of people here. I thought it was only gonna be a few?"

"I don't know, I guess people heard about it. Come on Em, just have some fun."

"Fun, yeah right, fun." Emma said

Manny pointed to the door. "Look, he's here. And he's looking for you."

Emma turned around and saw Peter waving at her. "I guess I can have some fun."

"Good good." Manny smiled and walked off.

"Manny Santos? Where is Manny Santos?" Craig asked, smiling.

Manny stood up and walked over into the living room. "Yeah?"

"Would you do us the honor and sing the song we wrote a while back ago. Not the first one, the second?"

Manny blushed. "Sure."

The crowded cheer when Manny made her way to the mic next to Craig.

Manny looked at Craig and he nodded, the band started the music, with Ellie rolling her eyes.

"Rock this house now!.......... Welcome to my trainwreck baby, I guess were getting outta control, I think we outta tear this place down, before the night gets old." Manny sang.

"I know what your after, all we needs a fresh disaster, if you dare me you now I'm gonna trash this joint now."

"Don't you wanna crash my, crash my, don't you wanna crash my party?" Manny sang.

Manny danced as she sang, dancing up agaisnt Craig as she sang. Ellie rolled her eyes and Manny could see Ashley cross her arms in the crowd.

"Don't you wanna party?" Manny sang the final lyric.

"Go Manny!" She heard J.T call from the back. Manny laughed and recieved a hug from Craig. "You were great." He whispered into her ear. "I'll dance with you in a sec, after these last two songs."

Manny nodded and kissed Craig.

"Wow Manny, you were great." Ashley said

"Thanks." Manny smirked and continued walking.

* * *

"Okay guys, were gonna take a break and come dance with you guys, we'll be back though." Craig winked and walked over to Manny.

"Lets dance?" He asked

Manny smiled and nodded. "For sure."

Manny grabbed Craig's hand and lead him out to the middle of the living room where everyone could see them, giving Ashley a perfect view.

Ashley rolled her eyes and walked over to Spinner. "Hey Spin?"

"Yeah?" Spinner said, taking a swig of his drink.

"Wanna dance maybe?"

Spinner looked over to Darcy. "Um, I so would. But I gotta dance with Darc, my girlfriend."

Ashleys cheek flooded with red. "Oh, sorry Spin, I didn't know."

Spinner laughed. "It's cool."

Ashley turned around and walked around the room.

"Looking for someone?" A voice called behind her.

Ashley turned around. "No? Not really I-"

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

Ashley scratched her forehead and looked at Craig and Manny. "You know what? Sure."

He smiled and grabbed Ashley's hand leading her into a dance. He placed his hands on her hips. She put her hands around his neck and he swayed her.

Ashley looked up and thought to herself. _"Am I seriously dancing with Jay Hogart?"_

* * *

Ellie slumbed in a kitchen chair drinking a soda watching Craig and Manny dance.

"You okay?" Emma asked, sitting down next to Ellie.

Ellie set down her coke. "I guess."

Emma looked at the direction Ellie was looking. "So? Any guys in your life? You know, after last year."

"You mean Sean dumping me with the apartment I couldn't afford? Yeah no, no guys for me."

"Oh." Emma looked off.

Ellie sighed and tore her gaze away from Craig and Manny and looked over to Emma. "Have you ever liked a guy that is so wrapped up in another girl that he doesn't even notice you?"

Emma looked over at Peter. "For sure."

Ellie followed Emma's stare. "Peter?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, we went out on a date, but he doesn't even notice me anymore."

"Manny?" Ellie asked, noticing Peter stare at Manny.

Emma sighed. "Yeah, it's not that it's her fault, I mean she to is too wrapped up in Craig to notice Peter."

Emma saw Ellie flinch in the corner of her eye. "I know." Was all Ellie said.

* * *

When the music slowed Manny wrapped her arms around Craig's neck. "You were great up there." She said.

"You think so?" Craig asked, pressing his forehead agaisnt hers.

Manny giggled. "Yes."

Manny notice Ashley looking at them while dancing with Jay. "I think she's trying to make you jealous."

Craig looked over at Ashley, who turned back to Jay and wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah? I don't care anyways. I haven't even noticed her."

"Sure, Craig she looks amazing. You seriously haven't even mentaly complimated her?"

"Yeah sure she looks pretty, but I haven't even thought of that until you said something. I've been think about how beautiful someone else looks tonight." Craig grinned

Manny blushed. "Oh yeah?"

Craig nodded. "Yes." And leaned down and kissed her

Ashley sighed when she saw Craig kiss Manny in the corner of her eye.

"What?" Jay said

Ashley shook her head. "Nothing."

Jay looked over at Craig and Manny. "You wanna make him jealous?"

Ashley drew her head back. "What?"

"You know, if you wanna make him jealous, you can use me if you want. I'm fine with that. It's fun for me." Jay shrugged.

Ashley smirked and looked at Craig who looked back. "Alright." She said and planted her lips agaisnt Jay's.

* * *

**So? How did it go? I wrote most of it on a plane. So if there's any errors. Excuse them for me. Fix them with your eyes. **

**Thanks guys! I loved this chapter by the way, so RR!!**

**All with love, Sierratwilight17**


	11. Goodbye Is The Hardest Of All

**Hey guys. I'm back! Woo. I've been super busy with school and stuff. Well I'm back now soooo..... lets begin shall we?**

**Btw, its about two weeks after the party.**

* * *

Jay pressed Ashley back onto her pillows, kissing her neck. "Ya know? I'm really liking these after school extras."

Ashley laughed. "Yeah you should be."

Jay smiled and continued kissing Ashley's neck. "I think this is working. Craig looks so jealous at school." Ashley said

Jay rolled over. "Yeah I guess."

Ashley looked over at Jay. "What's wrong?"

Jay shook is head. "Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jay stood up and walked out of the bedroom. Leaving Ashley confused.

* * *

Manny walked up behind Craig and placed her hands over his eyes. "Guess who."

"Heather Sinclaire?" Craig teased.

Manny removed her hands and flopped on Craig's lap. "Seriously?" She frowned

Craig chuckled and shook his head. "No. Not even close."

Manny smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "So, what time is your show case tonight?"

"Seven. And Ellie is gonna be there."

Manny made a face. "Ellie?"

"Yeah, she has to be."

Manny shrugged. "Exactly."

Craig grabbed Manny's chin. "Hey, Manny. You know your the only girl for me right?"

Manny nodded. "Yeah, but it still isn't very fun to watch to gorgeous girls chasing after you."

"Manny, your beautiful, gorgeous, and stunning. It's not like I'm chasing after them, I'm chasing after you."

Manny smiled. "I feel so loved right now."

"You should be. Come tonight, be my good luck charm."

Manny laid her head on his shoulder and Craig smoothed out her hair. "Alright rockstar."

* * *

"So Em, are you going to Craig's showcase tonight? Or Downtown Sasquatch to be exact." Manny asked, exchanging her books from her locker to her bag.

"Oh so would, but I have another date tonight." Emma smirked

"Em really! With Peter right?"

Emma's smile grew wider. "Yes! I thought he was avoiding me. But I just went and talkd to him. And he asked me out again."

"I'm happy for you Em." Manny laughed.

"Tell Craig that I'm sorry I couldn't make it tonight."

Manny chuckled. "Sure thing."

* * *

After Downtown Sasquatch played, they sat at the bar stools and watched.

Okay. Okay they're good, but their ties make me want to strangle them." Manny swirved around in her chair

"Cute girl's got a point. Leo Davies." A man walked up to the group

"Hey I'm Craig. This is-"

"Gotcha. So good show tonight. I liked the song, loved the vocals." Leo said

"Thanks. It's too bad Money Money blew us off the stage." Craig said

"They're good, but their sound's been played. So has their look. No depth." Leo said

"So we've got depth?"

"Definitely. The band's a little rough."

"Yeah, not so coordinated here." Ellie waved

"Yeah, but it worked. I liked it and I'd like to manage you. "

Craig's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Leo handed Craig his card. "I'll be in contact."

Leo turned to leave and Craig turned around. "Can you believe that just happened?

* * *

Ashley leaned up agaisnt her locker. "You know this is kinda fun." Ashley winked.

Jay shrugged. "Yeah I guess so."

Ashley gave Jay a confused look and saw Craig walking down the hall. She leaned up agaisnt Jay and kissed him. Craig glanced over and continued walked by. Ashley sighed and let go of Jay.

Jay pressed his lips together. "Ash look."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

Ashley raised her eyebrows. "You not making sense."

"I know I said you could use me to make Craig jealous. And your doing a pretty good job at it. But-"

"But what?"

Jay sighed. "Somewhere along the line I fell for you. And if I can't have all of you, then I can't do this anymore."

Ashley looked at Jay. "Jay I didn't know."

Jay scrunched his face. "I know."

Jay pressed his lips together and walked off. Leaving Ashley staring after him.

* * *

Manny placed one of Craig's t-shirts in his suitcase. "I can't believe your leaving."

Craig placed on last item in his suitcase before zipping it up. "Manny, I'll call you, write you, IM you, and videochat with you everyday. I promise."

Manny nodded. "I know. But still-"

Craig put his hand on her cheek. "Please Manny. If I could take you with me I would. If I could do this here I would. But you know I can't."

"I know." Manny whispered

"Just promise me you'll be here when I get back. I know that's selfish. But I'm not ready to let you go." Manny shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, foreheads together.

"Niether am I." Manny whispered.

* * *

"You said goodbye to everyone right?" Joey asked, handing Craig his plane ticket.

"Yes Joey. Don't worry." Craig said.

"Alright. Well bye kiddo. I'll leave you too alone to say your goodbyes." Joey gave Craig a hugged and led Angie back to the car.

Craig watched Joey walk off before turning around to Manny. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Manny grasped on to Craig, letting a tear fall down her cheek. "Me too."

"Craig! Come on lets go!" Leo called.

Craig looked behind him then back to Manny. "I guess I better get going."

Manny looked away. "Okay."

Craig tilted Manny's chin up to look at him. "Hey, I love you."

Manny let another tear fall. "I love you, too"

"I'll call you when I ge there."

Manny nodded. "You better."

Craig leaned down and kissed Manny before letting her go. "Bye Manny."

Manny wiped a tear away. "Bye."

Craig sighed and walked over to the bus. Looking back he could he Manny standing next to Joey and Angie waving. He waved back and hopped onto the bus.

Craig took a seat near the rear end of the bus, he could see Manny wait patiently for Ang to get in the back seat. Wiping tears away her flowered red and white sun dress. Craig could feel his own tears forming in his eyes as Joey pulled th car out of the parking lot.

* * *

**So whatcha think? I liked this chapter. The next chapte**r **will either be uo tonight or tomorrow. Becuz im in the middle of finishing it right now. HAHA**

**RR**


	12. What It Feels Like To Be A Ghost 1

**Hey guys. im trying to make up for all those days without updates sooo yah. Heres my goal Im going to try to update by Thursday everyweeek. Maybe earlier if I can**

**I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters, nor the transcript.**

**(Ellie is not with Jesse)**

"You miss me? Hey." Craig said behind Manny

"You know it. I can't believe you came!" Manny cheered and grasped Craig close.

Craig drew back. "Like I'd miss this for the world."

Ashley gave her best friend a hug and glance over to Craig and Manny, looking past them to Jay.

"I'll be right back." Ashley said and Ellie nodded, looking away from Craig

Ashley walked past Craig and Manny directly to Jay. "Jay."

He crossed his arms. "Yeah that's me. What do you want Kerwin."

"Look, about what you said before. I was caught off guard. And too wrapped up in my own world to realize...." Ashley admitted

"Realize what." Jay said

"That I felt the same way" Ashley said

Jays eyes widened. "Really?"

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Yeah really. I like you a lot actually. So if you still do then-"

Jay leaned down and kissed Ashley. "I've missed this." Jay said

Jay stroked through Ashley's long hair. Ashley smiled and placed her hands on Jays cheek. "Me too."

Manny flopped down on the couch and pushed end on the phone. It was three months since she last saw Craig. That was when he came back for graduation and her production.

"He hasn't answered yet? Emma said, sitting down in the chair next to Manny.

Manny shook her head. "Nope."

Emma through a popcorn kernel in her mouth. "Oh well I'm sure he'll call you back. Besides isn't he coming back to visit this week anyway?"

"Yeah but, he's been really distant lately."

"Oh please Manny, once he's back you too will be in love all over again."

Manny nodded. "I hope your right."

"Waiting for someone?" Craig asked, walking up to Manny at the airport

"Nobody in particular." Manny smiled

"Oh."

"Just this guy. Tall, curly hair, pretty cute."

"Mm hmm. Yeah. He's like your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Manny asked "I don't know. I haven't seen him for months and he hardly ever calls."

"Wow. Guy sounds like a real jackass. Sure you want to keep seeing him?" Craig raised his sunglass to his forehead

Manny smiled "Like I said, he's pretty cute."

Craig smirked and leaned down and kissed Manny

Manny playfully punched Craig "I missed you, you jerk."

"I know. I missed you too. It's so good to see you again. I just wish I could stay longer"

"Well I'm sure we can pack a lot into the next few days together."

"Sure. Totally. Let's go by uh Marco and Ellie's. They've got this welcome home party or something."

Marco clapped his hands together after Craig finished his song. "That was awesome."

"Did you write that?" Spinner asked

"That one I wrote on a ferry to Vancouver Island. It's a long story." Craig remembered

Ellie smiled "I love the illusions to Melville."

Manny leaned back in her chair, glaring at Ellie.

Craig looked shocked "Wow you picked up on that?"

"The night's young. Let's hear another." Ellie said

"Yeah man for sure." Marco said

Manny pointed to her watch while Craig starts singing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manny sighed and read through her lines, her chin on her fist.

"We were supposed to run lines last night. I forgot. "Craig said, coming up behind her a picnic table outside of Degrassi

"Well you were pretty busy. Everyone needs some Craig." Manny gave a weak laugh

Craig snorted. "Well I don't care about everybody. I care about you. So can I help?"

Manny hesitated "I don't know."

Craig laughed and grabbed the script from Manny."Too late."

Craig started reading the page "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Manny started out slowly. "I already got hurt, remember? He left and he hasn't come back."

Craig rubbed his chin. "Okay what if you tried angrier?"

Manny pursed her lips. "Well that was my instinct, but I thought I couldn't pull it off. "

"Of course you can. Just try it."

Manny smiled. "He left and he hasn't come back!"

Craig lifted up his eyes and smiled. "Don't ever doubt your instincts Manny. You're good."

Manny smiled. "I got to go."

"I'll come with you."

"I'm sure you have more important music stuff you need to do."

Craig rubbed his chin again."Well I got a sound check for a show tonight, but this is more important. Come on let's grab a cab."

"Across town? It'll cost a fortune." Manny slung her bag over her shoulder

"It's on me. Don't worry about it." Craig wrapped his arm around Manny's shoulder and led her off.

Craig walked into the dining room. "Guys you are looking at a future acting legend. Manny just nailed her audition."

Manny smiled "Thanks to my acting guru Craig."

Craig opened the fridge and handed Manny a water. "Hey if you land that part, that's a big deal. West Drive is huge."

Ellie snorted "If you like earnest teen melodramas filled with woefully bad writing."

Marco laughed "Well hey no Saved By The Bell, huh? And speaking of which El, I think it's time we went to get our Screech on."

Ellie sighed and closed her book. "Yeah."

Craig ignored them. "I wish I could have seen that audition. I bet you killed it."

Manny took a drink of her water "I just wish I could do it again so I can get more of this buzz. "

Craig smiled "Man I live for that buzz. Sometimes when I'm on stage, I think it's my job to make them remember just one chord, one moment. "

Manny intertwined her hands with his. "That's exactly how I feel."

"That's why you're my girl." Craig leaned down and kissed her lips. Manny could feel a bit of distance but quickly shoved it down and ignored it.

Manny opened the door and lead Sean and Emma into the music hall. "He must be so excited. I bet he's going to be so great tonight. "

Emma laughed. "He's music personified, ya di da. I know. "

Manny smiled and clapped her hands "But Em we so completely get each other. It's so good."

"A couple days ago you were pretty down on the guy. What changed?" Sean asked

Manny smiled wider "We just reconnected. I can't explain it Sean. It's magic. "

"See I told you." Emma bumped arms with Manny.

Manny looked around and saw Ellie sitting at the bar next to Marco and Ashley holding hands at a table with Jay.

Manny sighed "Oh great. She's here. Craig's shadow. At least I don't have to worry about Ashley anymore."

"Ellie? You worry too much about her." Emma said

"Well not tonight. Tonight no one can bring me down. Not even smelly mcsnooty pants. "

"Alright then." Emma smiled

"I'll be right back you guys, I'm gonna go see Craig back stage."

Manny walked backstage and knocked on Craig's door. "Special delivery. I have that Manuela Santos for you."

Manny walks into the room and sees Craig hunched over the table snorting little packets of cocaine

Craig looks behind him "Hey! I'm so happy to see you."

Craig's stage manager walks into the room. "Alright man you're up."

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Craig asked

Manny hesitated "Break a leg…I guess. "

Craig smiled and left leaving Manny staring at the drugs on the table.

Craig sat on stage with his guitar in hand "I fly too close to the sun. I chase the whale on the run, but I am…I'm jumping from mountains and I'm jumping from skies. Trying to realize my size. " Craig sang.

Emma put her arm around Manny. "Are you okay? You were a bouncing love bunny ten minutes ago. What's going on?"

Manny shook her head. "I can't see. I'm gonna move up. "

Craig continued to sing. "What you say when we…what you feel when you see. Drowning in the sea. Drowning close to me. "

Craig finished up the song and smiled "Thank you."

Marco patted Craig on the back when he walked off stage. "Hey Craig. Hey! that was awesome man. Congratulations."

Craig smiled "Yeah? Thanks man."

Ellie walked up to Craig. "You're a genius."

Craig laughed "Stop it."

"Is that why you were asking about drowning allegories last month?"

Craig leaned down and hugged Ellie."You caught it! Again. Man I can't get anything past you Ellie. You're so, you're so keyed into what I'm doing."

"Well it was perfect, especially that melancholy key. Listen I'm gonna do a profile on you for the Core." Ellie clapped her hands together.

Manny saw Craig hug Ellie and turned to leave.

Craig saw Manny leaving. "Hang on El. Manny are you okay? We didn't get a chance to talk and it was so great that you came backstage and not for a second did I want you to think that I do that. "

Manny sighed "its fine. I just have spirit squad at the crack of dawn."

"I couldn't stand it if you were upset. I could see your eyes shining the whole time I played. "

Manny smiled "You were incredible. Go get congratulated. "

Craig hesitated "Okay."

Emma and Manny walked through the hall to their lockers. "The pout is officially out of fashion, so speak. What's up?" Emma said

Manny sighed "West Drive went in another direction, which probably means they cast some tall blonde with long legs."

"West Drive, Smest Drive. That show is so issue of the week. "

"I have my own issue of the week. Craig, he's not the same."

Emma frowned. "Seems like the same old rock star to me, just more sure of himself. "

"Yeah that's the problem."

"Ego? Groupies? Is this an Ellie thing?"

Manny shook her head "No it's definitely Craig."

Emma closed her locker. "Well I'll tell you what I've learned. If you want the guy, you take the flaws. See Cameron comma Sean."

"This is a different problem than you had with Sean. Way."

"Well Craig is crazy about you and your shining eyes, remember?"

Manny smiled. "Maybe I need to remind him."

Emma laughed and put her arms around Manny. "True love is worth fighting for."

* * *

Craig strummed his guitar and turned and saw Manny walking into the room "Hey."

Manny sat down on the chair. "I need to say some stuff."

Craig sat down his pen "Say away."

"Last night with the-" Manny gestured to her nose

Craig rubbed his chin. "You said it didn't bother you."

"I lied. Craig it does. Why? Why do you do it?"

Craig stood up and set his guitar down. "When I get nervous, it's like my synapses have a party. I need a little confidence boost sometimes."

Manny stood up. "How often is sometimes?"

Craig scrunched his face. "Please I've done it like twice. It's no big deal, believe me. " And leaned down and kissed her. Manny felt that distance again but ignored it once more.

Manny sighed and flopped on the couch. "I didn't get the part on West Drive."

Craig sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Oh man. Their loss. You're a star. Listen uh Ellie's having a dinner party tonight and I want you to come."

Manny made a face. "If Ellie sees me here, she'll probably poison the food."

"Manny you've got to get over her."

"She makes me feel dumb when I speak. I'm not smart like she is."

"Yeah you are. You're just not book smart. Who cares? Seriously you're, you're brilliant in every other way." Craig reassured her.

Manny smiled into Craig's shoulder. "So comforted right now."

"Manny I'm crazy about you. That should be all the comfort you need."

"Well Rousseau did say man's choices are limited. Man is born free, but everywhere he's in chains." Dylan said, taking swig of his wine

"Only true if he's part of society." Ellie noted

Craig took a bite of his pasta. "Yeah well you can't not be though. It's not exactly optional."

Manny rubbed her arm "So true. So true."

* * *

Ellie looked over to Manny "Manny you studied Rousseau?"

Manny looked at Ellie. "Um not exactly."

"He was, uh he was a big 18th century thinker. Ellie sent me one of his books when I was on the road." Craig said to Manny

"How nice." Manny said

"Well uh Ellie and I have been taking intro to psych and uh Jung says that we all have like massive complexes." Marco said setting down the salad

"No kidding. Neuroses rule!" Dylan said

Craig laughed "Manny what do you think?"

Manny hesitated. "Um someone told me that Woody Allen was a perfect onscreen neurotic."

Ellie smiled and put her elbows on the table. "Well I don't have any neuroses, of course."

Manny set down her fork and pursed her lips. "Really? Because I thought being constantly rejected by guys would mess you up Ellie."

Ellie glared at Manny. "Yeah. Yeah I feel bad that I take time to meet guys who actually like me."

"Oh dear." Dylan said, taking another drink of his wine

"In fact I don't know how I made it through high school without being kicked out of my parents house and getting pregnant."

Manny stood up and stormed out of the room with Craig trailing after her.

"Where are you going?" Craig asked

Manny dug through Craig's jackets "Did you hear what she said?"

Craig rubbed his chin. "Why can't you just get over her?

"Because, because she's smarter than me. She's funnier than me. She's everything that I'm not." Manny stopped going through the jackets and crossed her arms

"Keep believing it Manny. It's real attractive."

"They won't let me into their little club."

"Manny you're spontaneous, you're bright and you're my girl. Why can't you just be yourself?"

"Maybe I just need a little boost. Where is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

Manny grabbed Craig's jacket and started looking through his pockets

Craig held up his hands."Woah. Manny."

Manny held out a small baggie of coke. "Show me."

Craig took back the bag. "What? No. Why?"

"'Cause then I can talk with all your smart friends. These are people you want to spend time with, right?"

Craig looked around "Come on Manny. No."

Manny pushed farther. "This is your club. I want in."

Craig shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

"Because, because it's addicting."

"Craig. You're doing it, so it can't be that bad." Manny said.

Craig shook his head again. "It is. You're not doing it Manny"

"So why do you do it then Craig? Are you addicted?"

Craig bit his bottom lip. "I don't know how this happened."

Manny covered her mouth. "Oh my god."

"I didn't think it would get bad so fast."

"Craig what were you thinking!"

Craig closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know. Manny. I need help."

Manny felt tears forming in her eyes. "We'll get you some help. I'll help you Craig."

Manny pulled Craig into a hug, she could feel his tears sinking into her shirt. That just made her pull him closer.

**Hey guys, whatcha think? I realize that most of this was the transcript. But I had to put that in here for the rest to make sense. And I apoligize for any errors. My 'e' on my keyboard isn't really working. I have to press really hard to get it to work. So excuse any errors please.**

**RR**

**Sierratwilight17**


	13. What It Feels Like To Be A Ghost 2

**Hey guys, So i've been writing all day trying to get you guys an update. Here you go. Right on time. Thursday!**

* * *

"I'm late!" Manny said running down the stairs.

"Ah and less talkative than last night. Shocking."

Manny ingored her and ran out the door. Ellie sighed and walked up stairs carrying two cups of coffee.

"Coffee?" Ellie asked kicking open Craig's door. "It was a long night."

Craig rolled out of bed, grabbing a tissue from the bed stand. "Yeah, thanks"

Ellie couldn't help but notice that Craig was without a shirt hunched over the coffee cup. Ellie took it all in knowing she shouldn't. "How did you sleep?"

Craig nodded and rubbed his nose. "Alright."

"Did you uh, sleep with Manny?" Ellie asked "Or I mean, where did she sleep?"

Craig nodded toward the oppisate side of the bed. "Right there."

Ellie felt a knot in her stomach. _"They sleep in the same bed now?"_

Ellie hesitated and turned around. A small white baggie catching the corner of her eye. "Craig?"

Craig looked up. "Yeah?"

"What is this?" Ellie held up the bag. "Are you doing coke?"

Craig inhaled a breath before speaking. "Um. I've only done it once."

Ellie shook her head. "You can't-."

"Ellie please, don't"

"Does Manny know your doing this?"

"No" Craig lied. "Please El, leave it alone. I'm fine. I have it undercontrol."

Ellie knew it wasn't right deep down in side her, but she couldn't ever say no to Craig. "Okay." Ellie said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Coke?" Ashley gasped, almost choking on her chicken.

"Shh, yes coke." Ellie said, sipping on her iced tea. "Please don't tell anybody."

"That's pretty bad." Ash said

"I know." Ellie said.

"Does Manny know?"

Ellie shook her head. "No, that's what Craig said."

Ashley mouthed the word "Oh." Before taking another bite of her chicken with her chopstick.

"But I have an idea." Ellie smirked.

Ashley sat down her chopstick. "What?"

"I could, you know, save him."

Ashley looked warry. "Yeah, but isn't that the girlfriends job?"

"So? If Manny doesn't know that Craig is doing it by know she'll never figure out."

"Is this part of your plan to steal Craig from Manny?" Ashley asked. "El, I don't know if this is an good idea."

Ellie made a face. "That didn't stop you did it?"

Ashley's face grew hard. "Excuse me?"

"Look Ash, just because I haven't moved on and started dating a scumbag like you doesn't mean I don't want Craig anymore. I told you, I was gonna fight."

Ashley pursed her lips, anger flooding through her. Ellie noticed Ashley's expression. "Ash I'm sorry. Jay's a great guys I just-"

Ashley shook her head with furry. "Jay is a great guy. Your missing out. And just to let you know, Manny knows how to play this game. I've been there done that. Look where I am at now? With a guy that loves me for me. Manny isn't going to give up."

Ashley stood up and pulled on her jacket. "Good luck."

Ellie's mouth fell open when Ashley slammed the front door shut behind her.

* * *

Manny looked through hundreds of websites, pamphalts and flyers. "Whatcha doing?" Emma asked, walking down the steps to the basement.

Manny closed her laptop quickly. "Nothing." She mumbled

"Uh huh." Emma teased and flopped on the bed. "What were you really doing?"

Manny shook her head. "Nothing."

Emma laughed and took the laptop. "Manny what are you looking at?"

Emma's eyes widened and Manny buried her face in her hands. "Cociane addiction? Curable? Manny what's going on?"

Manny shook her head in her hands. "Nothing."

"Is Craig-"

Manny looked up, tears dwelling in her eyes. "Yes, I have to help him Em. I'm not giving up on him. I have to help him."

Manny cried into Emma's shoulder. "Your going to Manny. Look how you helped in last summer? You can do it all over again."

Manny stepped back. "I know. I have too."

* * *

Manny tossed the papers on the table. "There."

Craig looked up. "What are these."

Manny inhaled. "There applications. For rehab."

Craig looked up, tears in his eyes. "Manny-"

Manny shook her head. Tears in her eyes as well. "I told you I'd help you. I'm here to do that. We'll fill these out together okay?"

Craig nodded and looked back at the table. Manny walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll help you." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

"Craig?" Ellie called, clunching the pamphalts close to her chest. "I need to talk to you."

Manny rounded the corner carrying Craig's duffel bag. "Oh hey."

"Hey." Ellie mumbled, hiding the papers behind her back.

Craig followed quickled behind Manny. "Hey your back. Good. Just in time."

"Just in time for what." Ellie said. Eyeing Craig's suitcase.

"To say goodbye. Manny got me a place in Calagry, where Joey is, to attend rehab. I'm gonna get clean El."

Ellie felt her stomach drop. "Oh, thats uh, great."

"Are you okay?" Craig asked.

Ellie shook her head. "It's just that, I thought Manny didn't know."

Craig scratched his forehead. "Yeah, I lied about that."

Manny smiled at Craig. "Oh really?" She whispered to him.

Ellie faked a smile. "Well that's great. I'm glad."

Manny squeezed his hand. "I had to save him again. I guess it's a pattern for us."

Ellie's heart throbbed. _"Ash was right. Ash was right."_

"Well we better get going. The plane leaves in a hour." Craig glanced down on his watch.

"Wait what about Marco? Jimmy and Spinner? Aren't you going to say goodbye to them?" Ellie asked

"Already did. I was just waiting for you." Craig said.

Ellie fought back a smile, her eyes locked on Craig's hand intertwined with Manny's. "I'll see ya then."

Craig nodded. "Yeah. Lets go Manny." Craig grabbed his bag and lead Manny out the door, walking past Ellie.

Ellie felt the tears streaming down her hot cheek's staining her shirt. He didn't even bother to give her a hug anymore?

* * *

Craig grasped on to Manny. "I don't wanna go."

Manny gave a weak laugh, fighting back the tears. "I know, but you know you have to."

Craig nodded into her shoulder. He could hear is flight being called. "I guess I better get going."

Manny nodded. "Yeah you better."

"I'll call and write and-"

Manny placed her finger on Craig's lips. "I know. I love you."

Craig gave a weak laugh. "I love you, too."

Manny rose up on her tip toes and kissed Craig's lips. "Joey will be there when you land."

Craig nodded and kissed Manny one more time. "Okay."

"Be careful." Manny said. Craig nodded and slug his bag over his shoulder. Heading for the departure gate. Craig looked back behind his shoulder at Manny and waved. Manny held her hand over her mouth and waved back. He mouthed the words "I love you" one more time. Manny did the same. Craig sighed and gave the flight attendent his ticket.

* * *

**So guys, whatcha think? Hahah well, I made my deadline. YAY! **

**RR**

**-Sierratwilight17**


	14. All The Right Moves

**Hey guys. Well it's Wedensday and I'm early for my deadline. I'm sorry to say this storie's coming toward a close. I think it's done very well and is ready for a proper ending. But!, I'm not finished yet. I still got Season 7 to do. Soooo, happy guys?**

**And most of you are probably going to ask this after you read this chapter. Remember I said J.T will not die in this story? Well I've changed a lot of my plans including that. So sorry If I've upset and confused any of you.**

**And the whole debacle with Sean Emma and Peter never happened. Emma broke up with Peter after Sean came back. But Peter never planted drugs in Sean's locker.**

**And I wanna say thanks so much for minding my mistake I made by uploading the wrong chapter to the wrong story. Thanks for being so understanding guys.:)**

**Please please please, leave a review for me. Review's keep my going. The more I get reviews, the more I know people like this story and I update faster. Love you all.**

"Manny?" Emma called. "Manny? It's almost time. Liberty's gonna be here any second. And she's expecting you to dazzle her all up." Emma gestered to the make up on the bed.

Manny snapped her clasp on her necklace. "Yeah I know. I'm ready."

"Manny? I'm uh, here." Liberty made her way into the bedroom.

Manny clapped her hands together. "Great. I'll get you all ready and looking fine just in time for Damien to come." Manny winked

Emma laughed. "I'll go and make sure everything's okay."

Liberty sighed and sat down to the seat Manny gestered too. "I still can't figure out why you would do this for me. We haven't really talked all year."

"So what Lib? The past is the past." Manny combed Liberty's thick hair. "Let's just start out fresh alright? Tonight's supposed to be about you. Were gonna have fun girlfriend."

"You seem pretty cheerful." Liberty said. "What's gotten into you?"

Manny shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanna have fun tonight."

"I heard about Craig. Him being in rehab and all. That must be pretty hard on you."

Manny sighed. "Yeah. It helps to know he's getting better. I miss him. We'll make it through though."

"I'm sure." Liberty said. "I don't see the use in dolling me all up. It's not like anyone will notice."

"I'm pretty sure Damien will." Manny smiled.

"I don't know. Yeah maybe." Liberty spoke. "But he's not the one I want to notice me." Liberty added in a whisper.

"What?" Manny asked.

Liberty shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing."

Manny shrugged. "Okay. Just a little lip gloss and you'll be set to go."

Manny applyed on the lip gloss to Liberty's lips. "How do you do it? Miss him so much and go on like you do?" Liberty asked when Manny was finished.

Manny looked away and put the make up in the bag. "It's hard."

"I'm sorry."

Manny shook her head. "Don't be. I'm fine. Your all done. Lets go have some fun okay?" Manny stood up and looped her arm through Liberty's.

"Hungry?" Ellie asked.

Manny rolled her eyes and shut the fridge door. "When I'm stressed I eat. My best friend is wasted and the house is covered in alcoholic film."

"Glad I'm not the sorce." Ellie gave a weak smile

Manny rolled her eyes again. "My world does not revolve around you Ellie."

A random guy bumped into Ellie. "Bye." Ellie said and left Manny clunching the food in her arms.

"Manny? Have you seen Emma?" Peter asked coming up behind Manny.

Manny set down her food. "Nope. She's competely wasted so I have no idea."

Peter looked down. "I need to talk to her."

Manny scrunched her face. "About what?"

"I miss her." Peter said quietly. "I know after Sean came back and she kissed him everything changed. I still think about her. Wishing she never broke up with me."

Manny set her hand on Peter's shoulder. "I'm sorry. But I'm pretty sure talking to her about that right now isn't a good idea."

Peter nodded his head slowly. "Your right."

"Wait awhile okay?" Manny said.

Peter nodded and turned around into the crowd.

Manny reached up on her toes putting Spike's vase's up in the shelf. "Baby's room is of limits." Manny said when someone opened the door.

Damien hesitated. "Oh sorry."

"Oh Damien. Sorry."

"Having fun?" Damien asked.

"Sure I guess." Manny said.

"I thought it was pretty cool how you handled Johnny and Drake earlier."

Manny smiled. "Well It's better to have happy Lakehurst guys inside than angry Lakehurst guys outside."

"Good idea."

"So, you and Liberty." Manny said

Damien shrugged. "Were not really meant for eachother."

"Oh. Good ol match maker I make."

Damien shook his head. "Eh she's cool, but we're not right. I mean you can't just fake this stuff. You either feel it or you don't and when you do feel it, it's like time stops."

"And your skin gets all goose-bumpy." Manny added

Damien leaned down to kiss Manny. She turned her head. "Damien."

"Sorry."

"I barely know you. And I'm with somebody."

"Who?"

"That's none of your business. Sorry." Manny said and left the room.

"Emma?" Manny said. "Give me that. No more." Manny took Emma's cup.

"Oh come on Manny. I'm having fun." Emma giggled.

"You won't be saying that tomorrow when you have a pounding headache."

Manny and Emma jumped when they heard the door slam. "What's wrong with Liberty?" Emma asked

Manny shrugged. "I don't know. It might have something to do with him."

J.T ran out the front door after Liberty. "Oh."

Manny felt the tears running down her hot cheeks and staining into her shirt. "This is all my fault. This party was my idea. This is my fault."

Sean grabbed Manny's shoulder's and pulled her close. "Manny it's not, okay?"

"J.T's hurt. It's serious. Mom I am so sorry. Okay I'll see you soon." Emma breathed into the phone

The docter rounded the corner. "I need to speak to a family member."

"His grandma's coming, but she'll be a few hours." Emma said

Toby turned around. "Wait. You can talk to me. I'm his brother."

The doctor sighed. "His aorta was punctured. It's a main artery and we couldn't repair the damage. He didn't make it."

Toby shook his head. "What? You're joking."

"I'm sorry. Your brother's gone."

"He's gone?" Toby cried.

Sean punched the wall. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna-"

Manny covered her mouth as the tears flowed over her cheeks.

Liberty walked over. " What happened? Is he okay? What did the doctor say? Toby!"

Toby grabbed ahold of Liberty, tears staining her shirt. Sean ran his fingers through his hair. Kicking at the wall.

Manny grasped onto Emma. "It's my fault Em. It's all my fault."

Craig rolled over in his bed hearing the buzzer ring. He sighed and went up and got it. "Yeah? Lucy?"

"Craig. We'd like you to come downstairs. We need to tell you something. Something has happened at home."

Craig's heart raced. "What happened Lucy."

"Just come down stairs."

Craig let go of the speaker and jogged toward the elevator. When the elevater reached floor one he raced to the front desk. "Lucy?"

"Craig, sit down please."

Craig hesitated before sitting down. "What happened. Lucy."

Lucy sat down in front of Craig. "Something has happened at home. A friend of yours was lost."

Craig felt himself gasping for air. "Who?"

"JT Yorke."

Craig hunched over and shook his head. "How? How did it happen?"

"There was a party. At Emma Nelson's house? He was stabbed."

Craig looked up. "Emma Nelsons's house?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes."

_"No. Manny. No." Craig couldn't help but think_

"Was anyone else hurt?" Craig asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No. Craig were going to allow you to go home for his funeral. I know you have a girlfriend who was close to him."

"Thank you."

"Go upstairs and start packing. You'll be leaving soon."

Craig nodded and walked back to the elevator.

Craig tightened his neck tie. Standing outside of the church leaded up agaisnt the wall waiting for Manny.

Emma walked by with Sean in tow. "Emma?" Craig called.

Emma wiped a tear away. "Craig, your here."

"Yeah I am. Have you seen Manny?"

Emma shook her head. "No."

Craig sighed. "Okay. I'll find her."

Emma gave a sad smile and walked away. People walked by when Craig finally saw Manny's dark hair in the crowd. "Manny!"

Manny turned around. "Craig?"

Craig hopped up and started toward her. "Manny."

Once close enough Manny grasped onto Craig. Tears streaming down her face. "Your here."

Craig soothed out Manny's hair. "Yeah I am."

"It's my fault, Craig." Manny breathed into Craig's chest. "All my fault."

"What? Manny what are you talking about." Craig said. "You didn't do this."

"Yes I did. Craig I was the one to throw the party."

Craig pulled Manny's face up to his. "No. Manny it's not your fault."

Manny wrapped her arms around Craig waist and held him close. "Thank you for being here."

"Of course Manny." Craig said. "I'll always be here."

Manny looked over to the church doors. "I guess it's time."

"We don't have to go in there you know." Craig said. "If your not ready."

She shook he head. "No. I have to do this. I'm ready."

Craig took her hand in his. "Okay."

Craig squeezed Manny's hand gently. She sighed and laid her head his shoulder while they listed to the rest of service JT's grandmother was giving. Once finished, Craig stood up, holding onto Manny's hand. "Wanna get out of here?"

Manny nodded, tears still in her eyes from what JT's grandmother had said. Craig led her out to the parking lot and into his car.

Craig drove quietly to a near by park. Only the sound of the quiet radio playing. He pulled up to the curb and went around the car to Manny's door.

Craig led Manny to the familiar tree they once sat at. He sat down on the cool damp grass. Manny adjusted her skirt and sat down between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

Manny shook her head. "I miss him. Already."

Craig tighted his arms around her. "I know you do. It's okay to miss him."

Manny shut her eyes tight. "It hurts."

Craig ran his fingers through Manny's hair. "I know, baby."

"I can't believe this is happening."

Craig pressed his lips to the back of Manny's head. "I mean, I've known him forever. Since I was little. It was always the four of us. Em, Toby, Me and.... and JT." Manny continued

"Just promise me one thing." Manny said, stroking Craig's hand with her thumb. "Never leave me, okay?"

Craig kissed Manny's hair. "Never."

**So guys, I gave you the update today instead of tomorrow because I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get on tomorrow. Well anyways, what you think about it?**

**I know, I know. I didn't include much Liberty and Toby and Emma and Mia and so on dealing with JT's death, but this is a Craig and Manny story so I wanted to show more of them.**

**Thanks guys for reading. Updates coming fast. Stay tuned for next Thursday or sooner. You never know. ;)**

**RR**

**-Sierratwilight17**


	15. Bust A Move

_**Degrassi isn't mine. So I'm just borrowing it**_

_**I do not own "My Window" by Jake Epstein either. All credit**_

_**goes to Jake Epstein and the writers of Degrassi**_

**Hey guys. It's. I know I didn't make my Thursday deadline. I'm so sorry for that. I've been super busy this weekend so I had abseloutly no time to write.**

**What did you think of the previous chapter? I loved it honestly. **

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

"So, Smithdale this weekend?" Emma asked.

Manny closed her locker. "Yeah, if my dad ever let me borrow the car."

Ashley walked up to the two girls. "You trying to get to Smithdale?"

Manny eyed Ashley. "Yeah."

Ashley laughed. "Well, Jay and I were gonna go down there this weekend for a Purple Dragon surprise concert. You can tag along with us if you want."

Emma looked over at Ashley. "That would be great!"

Ashley nodded. "Okay. My house, after school, Friday?"

"Sure thing." Emma said. Ashley smiled and walked off.

Manny glared at Emma. "What? Ash's cool. She's with Jay.. you have nothing to worry about." Emma set her hand on Manny's shoulder.

Manny looked at Emma's hand. "Alright. I guess so."

"So, have you talked to Craig?" Emma smiled.

"No, last I talked to him he's settling in with Joey in Calargy."

"I'm sure he misses you." Emma said.

"Yeah I hope so." Manny said. "Because I do to."

Manny gave a weak smile and walked down the hall.

Emma smirked to herself. _"Manny's gonna be stooked when she goes to the concert this weekend."_

Manny rubbed her arm as she sat in the backsteat of Jay's oversized truck. Ashley looked in the mirror. "So Manny, heard from Craig?"

"Nope." Manny responed.

Emma smiled at Ashley. "Not at all."

Ashley laughed and looked out the window. Manny looked around. "What?"

Emma put her finger to her mouth, eyeing Ashley. "Nothing." Ashley said

Manny looked to Emma. "Seriously guys. What."

Ashley looked at Jay. "Were here." Jay said quickly.

Emma sighed and hopped out of the truck quickly. Ashley and Jay followed behind quickly. Manny eyed them and did the same.

"Em, what were you guys talking about in the car?" Manny asked, unzipping her satchel.

"Um." Emma said, biting her thumbnail. "Nothing."

Manny crossed her arms. "Em, I know when your lieing."

Emma shook her head. "I'm not lieing."

Manny rolled her eyes. "Alright, whatever."

"Ash separed us tickets for the Purple Dragon surprise concert." Emma said.

"Eh." Manny said. "I don't know if I wanna go. Last time we were involved in Purple Dragon you ended up naked on stage."

Emma laughed. "It'll be worth it. Trust me."

Manny eyed Emma. "Okay."

Manny ran up to Emma and Ashley. "I nailed it!"

Emma laughed and hugged Manny. "I knew you would."

Manny smiled. "I'm so pumped."

"You look like it." Ashley said.

Manny bounced. "I'm gonna go get some water from that vending machine. I'll be right back."

Manny jogged off and Emma looked to Ashley. "She's stoked. And she doesn't even know it yet."

Ashley nodded. "She'll die from excitement."

"So, where's Ellie?" Emma asked. I mean you guys are best friends and stuff. Why didn't she tag along?"

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know. Before Craig left for rehab we had a arguement. She sorta insulted Jay. And we haven't really talked since."

Emma nodded and put her finger to her lips. "Oh."

Manny twirled her long curly hair between her fingers. Waiting for the show to start.

Emma wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Excited?"

Manny smiled. "I don't know what I'm excited for. I'm just high on this buzz ya know?"

Emma smirked. "I know. You'll be even higher on that buzz pretty soon."

"What?" Manny eyed Emma. "Why-"

Emma nodded toward a blonde female step up on stage with a microphone

"Ladies and gentleman, we have a very special guest for you. Please welcome to the stage... Craig Manning!"

Emma heard Manny gasp. "Craig?" Manny looked at Emma. "Are you serious?"

Emma smiled wide and nodded. "I told you it would be worth it. Craig contacted me a few weeks ago. We planned this."

Manny grasped her arms around Emma's neck. "Thank you so so much. Is that what you were talking about in the car?"

Emma nodded. "You know it."

Manny squeezed tighter. "This in incredable."

Craig walked up to the microphone on stage. "How's it going Smithdale?"

The crowd cheered, Manny jumping up and down. Craig smiled at her and winked. "I'm down here with my new band, and were gonna sing some songs for you."

Craig smirked and started playing his guitar. Smiling directly at Manny

**And I swere  
On the first light that I go  
I'll tell the light  
And I know  
Nothing works  
Untill it goes  
Just breath tonight**

I see the light come through my window  
I see it carry in my walls  
I see it coming through my window  
Cuz my window got the light that I know

And I say  
Almost like Im set to go  
And breath tonight  
If you say  
That I take all of throne  
Just stay today

Ooooh

And I see the light come through my window  
(I see the light come through my window)  
I see it carry in my walls  
(I see it carry in my walls)  
I see it coming through my window  
(I see it coming through)  
Cuz my window got the light that I know

And I see the light come through my window  
(I see the light come through my window)  
I see it carry in my wall  
(I see it carry in my wall)  
I see it coming through my window  
(I see it coming through)  
Cuz my window got the light that I know  
Yeah

Craig breathed a deep breath after he finished. "Were gonna take a break. Be back in five."

Craig set his guitar down and ran down to the floor. "Craig!" A voice called from behind. Craig smiled and turned around eagerly, thinking it was Manny.

"Ellie?" Craig's smile faded.

"Hey Craig." Ellie breathed once in reaching distance.

"Ellie Nash." Craig said. "What are you doing here?"

"I tag along with Jimmy and Spinner. I heard you were playing here."

"It was a surprise concert. Nobody knew it was gonna be me."

"I have my ways Mr. Manning." Ellie smiled. "Journalist in training remember?"

Craig smiled when Ellie said his last name, Manny always called him by his last name. "Yeah I remember."

Ellie smiled and looked around, catching Ashley's eyes. "Um, Craig. I'll see you later."

"Alright." Craig said

Ellie smiled brightly and walked off.

Craig glanced around, his eyes resting softly on a raven black head of hair. Manny's eyes caught his and smiled.

"Craig!" Manny called, dodging the large crowd toward him.

Craig laughed aloud. "Manny."

Manny squealed and jumped onto Craig once close enough. Craig tighted his grip around Manny's waist. "I can't believe your here." Manny whispered

Craig laughed. "I can't believe your here."

Manny pulled her head back and pressed her lips to his. "I've missed you. So so so so so much. So much it hurts."

Craig set Manny down on her feet. "I know. I feel the same exact way."

Manny ran her finger's through his curly black hair. "Good."

Craig brushed Manny's bangs from her eyes. "How are you?"

"Alright." Manny sighed. "I've missed you really."

"I heard you helped Darcy with what she was going through. That's amazing Manny."

Manny smiled. "She needed help."

"You have a good heart." Craig held Manny closer to his body.

"So do you." Manny giggled, kissing Craig's chest.

Manny laid her head on his chest. Wrapping her arms around his torso. "How did your audition go?"

"Great." Manny said into his chest. "I'm still pumped."

Craig smoothed down Manny's hair. "So I see."

"I hope I get in." Manny said.

"You will. Manny. Your brillant."

Manny wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed gently, resting her chin on his shoulder. Manny's eyes caught Ellie icy glare. Which caused her to hold on tighter.

Ashley rested on her elbows at the counter. "She's here."

Jay snorted. "Ellie? Yeah I know."

Ashley glared at Jay. "This isn't funny."

Jay took a swig of his drink. "I know, it isn't."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Then why are you laughing?"

"Ash, you and El have been friends for how long?"

"Forever I know."

Jay nodded. "Then you just need to get over her."

"It's not that simple." Ashley said

"It can be." Jay responded.

"How?" Ashley asked. "What do I just go up to her and talk?"

"Look I know what went down between you too was hard. She insult us, yadada I know. But it's not that big of a deal. I get it all the time."

Ashley jumped off her elbows and turned to Jay. "It is to! Your a way different guy than most people think."

"Thanks babe." Jay snorted and kissed Ashley. "But I really think you should talk to her. I know you miss her. Its obvious."

"I miss her. I do." Ashley sighed. "Its not just what it was about. But the fact that she didn't even try to talk to me afterwards."

"Maybe you should make an attempt." Jay winked. "And you never know, maybe you'll get a reward."

Ashley laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe I will."

Jay wrapped his arms around her waist. "You will, you can't resist me."

Ashley laughed aloud and kissed Jay. "Yeah, I'll talk to her."

Manny grasped onto Craig's hand, walking down the street. "I'm going to miss you."

Craig squinted into the blinding sun. "You know what? No your not."

Manny stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

Craig turned around in front of Manny. "You won't miss me."

"Of course I will! You didn't get anything I said to you last night? I missed you so much it hurt. Of course I'll miss you now."

Craig shook his head. "No you wont."

Manny's lip trembled, thoughts running through her head. "Craig... are you..... breaking up with me?"

Craig stared down at Manny. "Manny I... have something to tell you."

Manny felt a tear stream down her hot. "What?"

Craig stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking down at his feet. "It's important."

Manny ran her hand over her hot cheeks. "Craig... whatever I did. I can fix it."

Craig's head jolted upright. "No. Manny. Its me."

"Just say it." Manny rubbed her arm. "Please."

"You won't need to miss me because..." Craig said. "I'm going to Smithdale next term. I got accepted into the music program."

Manny looked straight forward at Craig. "Really?"

Craig bursted into laughter. "Yes really."

Manny grabbed onto Craig. Tears running down her hot cheeks. "Craig Manning. Dont. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again."

Craig laughed and smoothed out Mannys hair. "Im sorry. I couldnt resist."

Manny pulled back and punched Craig in the arm. "Jerk." Manny mumbled.

Craig rubbed his forearm. "You know Manny, you showed me something there."

"What?" Manny gave a weak laugh, wiping tears away.

"You showed me I can never leave you."

Manny laughed. "Yeah?"

"It broke my heart to see you like that."

Manny laughed and punched him again. "Then why did you do that?"

Craig put his arm around her shoulders. "I was testing you."

Manny wrapped her arm around his waist. "Alright, your test his done and over with. No more."

"No more. Promise."

**What did you guys think? Sorry again for taking so long to update. The next chapter with take a little longer to write. Since it is the finale and ending chapter. I want to make it good and the best chapter yet, so it will be posted on May 20th. Unless I finish it before hand.**

**Anyways, thanks again. **

**RR**

**Sierratwilight17**


	16. Love Makes The World Go Around

_**I do not own Degrassi, so I'm just borrowing it**_

_**I do not own the lyrics to Crash My Party, Life is a show, or Rescue You either**_

**Hey guys. Again I would like to apoligize for my late update. My world has been packed. I'm stressed to the max.**

**But, I have finished the final chapter to Savin' Me. Which you all will read within a few short seconds. I hope your all excited.**

**I feel this story has come a long way. And I'm very happy with the response I've gotten with this story.**

**Again, thank you all for the reviews, alerts and everything. Every single thing counts**

**And one more thing, this chapter might confuse you if you haven't seen Degrassi Goes Hollywood.**

**Now, on with the show!**

The Final Chapter

Chapter 16: Love Makes The World Go Round

"Stop... Manny? I thought you were suppose to cry in this scene." Her teacher asked

Manny tugged her hair behind her ears. "Well-"

"I thought you wanted to become a amazing actress? Be a star?" He questioned

"I do." Manny said

"Then cry... try harder. Because I thought you could pull it off. I guess I was wrong."

"I can. I can." Manny mumered

"Ha! Then show me. I can't tell."

Manny's lower lip trembled and she said her lines from her memery. Once she has finished, she looked down at her feet waiting for her teachers response.

He rubbed his chin. "Well, why have you been holding out on us Mrs Santos? That's what we need in here. A leader."

Manny sucked in a breath, pressing her lips in a straight line. "Okay."

"Go on... Next."

Manny turned and walked off stage, grabbing her shoulder bag and her notebook before leaving.

She hated how she would always leave class. Her teacher would always belittle her. Make her feel like she was nothing, like she had no talent at all.

After the first couple of weeks there, she felt discouraged to go out for auditions. But there was always one person who told her otherwise.

Craig was always there, supporting her. Telling her she was good enough. Even better than what the play had deserved. But still, her teachers words still stabbed at her heart.

Manny opened and closed her door, tossing her book bag onto her bed. She didn't even make it to the chair before she heard a knock.

She sighed and walked over to the door. "Hey."

Craig smiled at Manny. "Hello." Craig kissed Manny and brushed passed her into the room. "How was class?"

Manny smiled weakly. "Okay."

Craig snorted. "Just okay?"

"Nothing special. Same old same old."

"You know what I've noticed." Craig stated. "You haven't auditioned for anything in weeks. And theres been several plays and auditions being held everywhere."

Manny flopped on the bed. "I don't know. My teacher said it I shouldn't get all hyped up on something I might not get."

"Manny." Craig sighed. "Do you remember when you auditioned for the part on WestDrive? And how happy you were after you auditioned?"

Manny nodded. "Yes."

"You were happy. Truelly happy." Craig said. "And even though you didn't get the part, you kept on trying. Going for what you want."

Manny rubbed her shoulder. "I guess your right."

Craig snorted and swiveled around in his chair. "I am right."

"Manny!" Emma ran into the room. "Guess what."

Manny giggled. "What?"

"Remember how we were going to Kevin Smith and Muse's interview tonight?"

Manny nodded. "Uh huh. What about it."

"I just heard that Muse is doing a movie. And he's looking for a role for the lead."

Craig clapped his hands to his knees. "See! It's destiny Manny!"

Manny sat up on her bed. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" Emma shouted. "I came to get you. Lets go."

NEXT PART

Manny walked out of the gym door's. "I bombed it."

Craig uncrossed his arms. "What? What are you talking about."

"I bombed it. I messed up every line. I sucked." Manny sighed.

"Don't talk like that." Craig put his arm around Manny. "Everything's going to be okay."

Manny leaned into Craig. "How? How do you know."

"Because Muse knows what your capible of. Remember? You can sing and act. Plus your gorgeous. Triple threat."

Manny giggled. "Sure."

"I'm serious. Just because you were nervous and didn't do so well, it doesn't mean your out of the question. I'm sure there will be callbacks."

"If I even make the callback." Manny snorted.

Craig tugged Manny outside. "You will."

NEXT PART

Manny looked up from her arms. "Paige got the part."

Emma squeezed Manny's hand. "Please, Paige can't act worth anything."

"It's everywhere. The news, papers, magizines."

"She'll probably be fired the first couple days of shooting. Then Muse will be calling you and begging you to save the day."

Manny laid her head back down and continued to sob. Emma's phone vibrated next to Manny's head.

Emma swooped up her phone. "Ah, speaking of Muse."

Emma mumured into her phone, Manny not even bothering to pay attention. Craig rubbed Manny's shoulder while she cried into her arms.

Emma flipped her phone close with a smirk on her face. Manny looked up. "Em, how can you be smiling at a time like this?"

Emma continued to smirk. "It turns out Paige isn't working out so well."

Manny's lip trembled. "Re-Re- Really?"

"Yes!" Emma laughed. "Now we just have to get your butt down to LA and audition!"

"I'll help you get there." Craig said, smirking.

"I heard from Ashley that Jay's making a trip down there. For Peter's band.. The Studz?"

Craig nodded. "Yeah, we can asked Jay for a ride. Get you down there and audition."

Emma stood up and put her bad over her shoulder. "Yeah, I have to run to the shop anyway. I'll go talk to him okay? You two go get packed."

Emma walked out of the Dot. Manny stood up and gathered her things. "I'm not sure."

Craig pulled Manny's chin up to where her eyes met his. "Manny. Your sure. Were gonna do this whether you like it or not."

Manny rolled her eyes at him. "Fine."

**NEXT PART**

Craig took hold of Manny's suitcase. "Here, I'll take that."

Manny smiled. "Thank you."

Ashley walked over to the two. "Hey, so Ms Manny going to rock her audition?"

Manny perked up. "Yes Mam."

"I'll go get these loaded up." Craig nodded toward the bus.

"Okay." Manny said and handed him her bag.

Ashley put her hands on her hips and smiled. "So, you ready for this?"

"Ash I know you don't like me, you don't have to pretend."

Ashley cocked her head to the side. "I don't not like you Manny. I know you caught onto me trying to take Craig back. But I'm not after him anymore. I'm with Jay and couldn't be happier. I just don't want to fight and you think I hate you anymore. Friends?"

Manny tugged at her shirt. "Sure. Friends. I'm running out of friends anyway. So what the heck?"

Ashley smiled and turned around on her heels. "Alright, lets get going then."

**NEXT PART**

Manny rested her chin on her fist. "I have no idea what I'm doing wrong."

"Your doing fine." Craig said, leaning up agaisnt the bus. "I hope Jay figures out whats wrong with the bus, we need to go."

Manny stood up and kicked a rock. "This doesn't sound right. It needs to be better."

"Manny, it sounds perfect. Stop second guessing yourself."

Manny shook her head. "No. It's horrible. I can't do this. I can't. He was right, I'm not ready for this."

Manny pulled out her phone. "Manny! Manny no." Craig shouted.

"I can't do this Craig!" Manny yelped. "I'm not strong enough. I'm not talented, I suck."

Craig pulled away Manny's cell phone and pulled her into a tight hug. "You do not suck." Craig mumured into her hair.

Manny sobbed into his chest. "Yes I do."

"Do you see what this so called teacher has done to you?"

Manny cried harder. "But he's right though."

Craig put both of his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. "You listen to me. You are beautiful, talented, and strong. Your the strongest person I've ever met in my life. You can do this. Your ready. I know you are. There's no doubt in my mind Manny."

Manny looked into his eyes, biting her lower lip. "Craig-"

"Quit doubting yourself, Manny. You need to believe in you. Because I remember a girl who knew what she wanted and went after it, no matter what the cost. And wasn't afraid. I know that girl is still in you Manny."

Manny nodded. "Your right."

Craig heard the bus rumble to a start behind him. "I fixed it!" Mia called.

Peter, Sav, and Danny all jumped and howlered onto the bus. Jay and Ashley walked over to Manny and Craig. "You ready?"

Manny nodded. Quickly wiping her tears out of her eyes. "Yeah."

Jay helped Ashley onto the bus. Craig wrapped his arm around her and led her to the bus.

**NEXT PART**

"Come on guys, lets get something to eat. Please... I'm starving." Sav complained.

"Yeah, we've been driving nonstop for hours." Danny added.

Ashley looked at Jay. "We can stop, there starving."

Jay nodded and pulled into the nearest rest stop.

Sav, Danny, Peter, Mia, Manny, and Ashley all went inside to the bar. Craig and Jay trailed behind.

"I think I have a idea." Jay said.

Craig walked next to Jay. "Yeah?"

"I've been here before. There's a band night. Anybody who signs up can go up and do whatever. We have the boys, and I think we should sign Manny up."

"We should." Craig stuffed his hands into his pockets. "That's a good idea. It would give her a confenice boast."

"True that." Jay said. "I'll fill the others in and go sign her up. You keep her busy."

Craig laughed and opened the door. "Gotcha."

Ashley waved them over to a near by table. Jay walked over and whispered into Ashleys ear and walked over to the manager.

Craig took a seat next to Manny. "Hungry?"

Manny made a face. "I'll stick to water. The food doesn't look very inviting."

Craig laughed and watched Jay walked back over with a smug look on his face. "Alright, next up is... Manny Santos and the Studz?"

Manny's eyes widened and gulped her water down. "What?"

Jay snorted. "Get up there Santos."

Peter, Sav, and Danny and ran up stage to set up. "What are you guys talking about. I never signed up for anything."

Craig squeezed her hand gently. "I know. We did. I'll be up there with you, and Ash."

Ashley flashed a smiled. "We all will, except for Mia. You get the vocals."

"Are you guys serious? I can't do that. I'm not even ready." Manny said

Craig eyed her. "Manny, don't second guess yourself. Lets go." Craig tugged her behind him to the stage. Jay and Ashley soon followed.

Craig strummed his guitar and Ashley turned on her key board. Jay clicked his sticks together and the Studz tuned there guitars.

Craig looked at Manny. "You ready?" He whispered.

Manny sucked in a breath, biting her lip. "I... don't... know."

Craig sighed and motioned for Jay to start. The music started to fill the silence in the room. Ashley jumped in with her keyboards. Soon it would be time for Manny to sing.

Manny started out slowly, Ashley flashed her an encouraging smile.

Manny held onto the microphone stand for support. Her knees shaking.

**"Welcome to my... train wreck... baby  
I guess... I'm getting out of control  
I think... we oughta tear this... place down  
Before the night gets old."**

Manny took in a deep breath, closing her eyes shut. Her body starting to flow with the music.

**"I know what you're after  
All we need's a fresh disaster  
If you dare me, you know I'm gonna trash this joint now  
Don't you wanna…"**

"Crash my…  
Crash my…  
Don't you wanna crash my party?  
Crash my…  
Crash my…  
Don't you wanna crash my party?

You and I can do some damage  
So don't go playing hard to get  
Tonight we need to try some things that  
I know we're gonna regret 

**A good time is all we're after**

**Won't you be my sweet disaster  
If you dare me, you know I'm gonna rock this house now  
Don't you wanna…  
Crash my…  
Crash my…  
Don't you wanna crash my party?  
Crash my…  
Crash my…  
Don't you wanna crash my party? **

**Manny looked over to Craig and smiled  
**

**Let's lose it  
Nothing to it  
Kick the door down and come on in  
Let's start it  
Hit it harder  
Tear it up like I know you can  
Crash my…  
Crash my…  
Don't you wanna crash my party?"**

Manny finally released the microphone from her grip and sighed in relief.

"You were great." Manny heard Craig whisper into her ear.

The crowd cheered and Manny saw Mia jumping up and down.

**NEXT PART**

Manny jumped up and down, grasping onto Craig's hand. "I did it!"

Craig laughed. "You did!"

Manny jumped onto Craig and hugged his neck. "Thank you."

The rest of the gang walked out of the bar. "Uh Jay." Danny said

Jay turned around from Ashley. "Yeah?"

"Where's the bus?" Danny asked

"Oh." Jay said. "Uh, it was just right there." Jay scrached his forehead.

"Did you lock it!" Manny screeched

"Uh." Jay said.

"Oh my god." Ashley said. "Jay!"

"Sorry!" Jay said, sitting down on the ground.

"What are we gonna do." Peter mumbled.

Manny tossed her bag over her shoulder and starting down the road. "Where you going?" Sav asked.

"LA." Manny answered.

"Your walking?" Peter said

Manny through her hands in the air. "Whatever it takes."

Craig sighed. "She's gonna walk there."

"Walk?" Ashley questioned. "All the way? There has to be like fifty miles left."

Craig shrugged. "She wants it."

Craig started down the road after Manny, Ashley sighed and dragged Jay down with her. Peter and the res followed.

Craig caught up to Manny. "What are you doing, Manny."

"Going to LA. To audition. I thought thats what you wanted me to do." Manny said

"It is." Craig said. "But you can't walk there. You know that. Just stop and we'll figure something out. Okay?"

Manny stopped. "Fine."

**NEXT PART**

Craig chewed on a piece of grass while sitting on the side of the road. "We can try to call somebody."

"Like who?" Peter said. "Everyone we know is on the other side of the border line."

"I don't know, a taxi?" Craig said.

"Yeah." Jay huffed. "Like we can all afford that."

"I was just trying to help." Craig said

"Yeah well your not helping." Jay stated

"Well at least I wasn't the one who lost the bus." Craig stood up

"Ha." Jay said. "That isn't anything compared to being addicted to cocaine." Jay stood up and faced Craig.

Manny's eyes darted up. Ashley shoved in between the two men. "Guys. Enough. Were tired, angry and upset. Stop blaming each other."

Manny walked over and grabbed Craig's hand, eyeing Jay. "Lets go over here."

Craig followed Manny to the other side of the street. "Are you okay?" Manny asked

"I'm fine." Craig said

"No your not." Manny said. "It's about what Jay said, isn't it?"

Craig flopped down onto the ground. "Yes."

Manny knealed down to Craig. "You aren't addicted anymore."

"Still." Craig said. "I was."

"But you got help." Manny said. "That's some courage you've got in you Craig. It takes a lot to addmit to being addicted."

Craig looked into Manny's eyes. "Thanks babe."

Manny laughed and rubbed Craig's shoulder. "Anytime."

"Hey! Isn't that the bus?" Peter pointed to a yellow bus pulled onto the side of the road.

Ashley stood up and brushed off her pants. "It is."

"Well come on then! Lets go!" Peter said.

Manny stood up and walked forward. She turned back to Craig. "I'm going to LA, you coming with me?"

"You know it." Craig smiled.

**NEXT PART**

Manny stood on top of the bus, clunching the stand. Jay would be starting the music any minute. And Paige would be bring Muse to the window.

Her teachers words ran through her head. _"You can't do this, your not talented at all. Just give it all up."_

She shut her eyes closed tight, getting rid of those words out of her head. She could do this she knew she could.

Jay started the drums and Ashley started the key board. Peter, Danny, Sav, and Craig started there guaitars. Now it was her turn.

She sang her heart out. Knowing that Craig was right beside her and that she had nothing left. She could do this, she could.

**"Life is a show****  
****Skydiving and about to let go.  
Walking the wire with nothing below,  
Don't you know, don't you know.  
Cause life is a show,  
In every shade of the rainbow.  
We're jumping through fire,  
Let's go life is a show."**

Manny smiled brightly when Muse told her she got the part. She looked over to Craig, who was smiling also.

Manny walked carefully over to Craig and grasped him into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you thank you thank you."

"For what?" Craig laughed.

"Being here. Loving me. Saving me. Everything."

Craig laughed again. "Of course, your welcome."

**NEXT PART, EPILOUGE**

She sat up groggly from her bed, wiping at her mouth. "What time is it?"

Craig smiled. "It's nine am."

Manny laid back down onto the bed. "Ugh, I'm tired."

Craig laughed. "Long trips can do that to you."

Manny tossed the blankets aside and walked over to Craig, who was standing out on the balcony in Paige's, now her's, mansion.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his back. "Stay with me."

Craig rubbed her arms. "What are you talking about, of course I'll stay with you."

"No I mean, don't go back to Smithdale. I need you here. I can't do this without you."

"Manny, you can do anything."

"Alright." Manny said. "I don't want to do this without you."

Craig smiled. "I'll stay, actually. I have something I need to show you. And ask you."

Manny squeezed tighter. "What is it?"

Craig turned around and led Manny back to her bed, grabbing his guitar along the way. "Sit here."

Manny nodded and sat down. "I wrote something for you." Craig said. "No laughing okay?"

She nodded again and he started strumming his guitar.

**"I was switched off like a light  
A fighter with no fight  
Staring up at the stars  
I'd given into the dark  
Burned out like a match  
At the low end of the crash  
The moon glowed like a scar  
How did things go so far  
Somehow you saw someone worth saving  
You pulled me back into the light  
Now if ever I can rescue you,  
When you need two arms to fall into  
You know exactly where I'll be  
Just look for me  
Oh look for me  
When it seems like you have lost it all  
And you feel like you're in free fall  
Goin' deep into the blue  
I will rescue you"**

Manny felt tears budding in her eyes. "Craig... that was beautiful."

Craig smiled and set down his guitar, putting a small package behind his back. "Well, we always seem to be saving each other. It's about time I wrote a song about it."

Manny grabbed his hand. "I loved it."

"I'm not finished yet, there's one more thing."

"Okay." Manny nodded.

Craig let go of Manny's hand and pulled out a small, black box. His fingers trembled and his hand sweated as he slowly opened the box.

Manny's eyes blinked, little water drops falling into her lap. Her gaze rested on a small, clear dimond, resting on a simple sliver band.

"Manny, my Manny." Craig started.

"Craig, it's beautiful." Manny blurted

"Will you marry me?"

He saw the corners of her lips turning up into a bright smile, and he automatically knew her answer was yes.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sooooooooo, how did I do? This chapter took me two days to write. Long hours of editing and much more. I'm so sorry for my late delay. Again, I apoligize.**

**It wouldn't show my dividers so I hope this time it worked.**

**I'm sad to see this story end, but the time has come. Leave a review and tell me what you thought of the entire and story and the ending. I would love to hear from all you.**

**I even have a trailer for this story being made by a friend of mine. I'll post the URL soon. So this story is far from dead. **

**Many more stories coming soon. **

**-Sierratwilight17**


End file.
